Restoration Cyclonia
by SimpliMe
Summary: Cyclonis won. Atmos is at her mercy. The Sky Knights are extinct and the Storm Hawks are divided. Despite all this, Piper is learning the truth behind the war indirectly from the Dark Ace and his original betrayal. The Sky Knight council might not have been as good as they claimed, nor Cyclonia as evil. It's making Aerrow understand that has Piper concerned.
1. Piper's Predicament

Storm Hawks is the product of Nerd Corps Entertainment. This is a nonprofit, derivative work from the well produced and written cartoon series. The nature of this work is to provide entertainment and broaden possibilities unexplored in the original series without profit. This work will be used in aid to promote series and all intent for this story for the same purpose. Thank you Nerd Corps Entertainment for providing a wonderful show.

_Rated T_

A/N: I'm seriously crazy about this show after all these years from the time when it first started premiering. Even through all the corny parts and ridiculousness of some of the scenes, I can't help but enjoy how creative the world of Atmos is. I can't help but love the quirky characters that were made. This story idea has been hashed out over and over in my mind since I finished the series and I finally have the first chapter done just how I want it. yay! It might be a bit cliche how it's set up...but I plan to keep cannon "relationships," just much more complicated and involved.

Series Backdrop: This story takes place near the end of the last episode, only Piper and Aerrow lost in the final battle, leaving Master Cyclonis the victor of Atmos.

**Restoration Cyclonia**  
**Chapter 1**

**"Piper's Predicament"**

Ruins. The total collapse of the Sky Knight system, the select group of terras barely left standing on plateaus, the disorder of everything once held in high esteem…all signs of the final, tragic battle.

It all happened so fast. It all came down to the resistance of the Storm Hawks. Their last stand had been less than a glorious, blazing flame of victory and more like a dying ember. They weren't even a match for the underling Cyclonians that swooped down after the battle and took them into custody. All of them lined up one by one. Their final breaths of freedom in chains as they had disappeared into the once moving fortress that was Terra Cyclonia. It was one of the last memories that Piper had of the team she had been a member to. Her Storm Hawk crew was now long gone. They couldn't have survived, still in functioning condition after a year of captivity; she barely had.

Copper eyes stared out the window. Once upon a time, there had been a childishness behind those bright orbs and a blossoming sparkle holding the wonders of girlhood. But, that sparkle had vanished altogether, leaving a steady, dim light of the persona that had survived and seen too much destruction for a mere sixteen years of life.

"You'll accomplish nothing by staring out the window all day," scolded a soft, raspy female voice.

The copper eyes didn't budge, didn't even flinch. Though, the recognition of the voice pulled the murkiness of the daydreams from them. Instantly, they sharpened in expectation. The fear of being hit or dragged around was no longer threatening. There were greater pains to endure than those; torment in forms other than physical.

A dull luster filmed over the copper eyes once more as Piper turned towards the voice's owner. It earned Piper a cruel smirk and another teasing admonishment.

"It can't be all that interesting."

There was that same feigned, nonchalance attitude that Piper had learned to hate. It had taken much time and many beatings to get the ability to hate inside of her. However, she had learned it nonetheless. Piper bit back her tongue as she weighed out her options. They were oh so limited. After all, what choices did she have as a prisoner to the ruler of all Atmos, to Master Cyclonis?

"Why don't you do something a little more exciting. I have a few new crystals for you to analyze."

Piper carefully allowed herself to block emotions, nodding before walking over to the table and inspecting the glimmering planes of light. Her thorough inspection of the new and unexplored was what kept her alive all these years. Piper lived for her passion long before she became the specialist and tactician for the Storm Hawks. Even with Master Cyclonis using Piper's desire for her own wicked purposes, Piper couldn't care less. It was a reason for waking up in the morning, breathing throughout the day. It was a reason for Piper to keep herself grounded, sane despite all the condemnation that had befallen her and her comrades. It wasn't as if Cyclonis could do more damage than she already had done. What more could she take away from Piper?

Piper brushed back her long bangs, hand sliding through the dark ultramarine strands as she took a seat near the new crystals. Her fingers drifted over them without asking permission. If Master Cyclonis had laid them on her station, she knew she already had it.

"Where are they from?" the dullness in Piper's eyes managed to reach her voice. The question wasn't sparked with interest as it might have been all too long ago. It was more of an clue as to where Cyclonis' attention was now. It was Piper's only indicator. After all, it wasn't as if she had the freedom to fly on her heliscooter. Those days had ended in chains and then enslavement to Cyclonis. Perhaps, drudging up past memories of her trips around the known Atmos would collapse the devastating ones she had been having.

"Terra Rex," commented Cyclonis with a flick of her wrist.

Piper mentally sighed. At least it was a terra that had long since been conquered.

Memories bubbled up, images of the chivalrous group of sky knights battling for their rights to the burning phoenix crystal. She had been so embarrassed at the time, watching how Finn and Raadar ate face first, how Junko sipped the water from the wash bowl. She had sunk lower and lower in her chair at every act of improper mannerism her teammates displayed. If she had known that the moment would be bold and strange enough to almost make her smile now…

"Take your time looking at these. I haven't had a chance yet, so you can be the first to test it."

The act wasn't a 'just-in-case' scenario. Neither teen had a fear of experimenting on the unknown, nor did they feel their own or the other teen's skills weren't up to par with observing and studying new discoveries. In fact, both Cyclonis and Piper thrived on their analyses. Piper was especially fond of sharpening her expertise and knowledge of crystals and never hid that fact from anyone. They both knew that Piper needed this to not fully collapse in hopelessness. Cyclonis was sensitive enough to the fact that Piper required a purpose and thus, an indirect bond was forged between the two. Neither one argued over the arrangement that had been made.

However, there was still a lack of agreement over politics that remained quite turbulent. While Piper held on to her silence, a wedge had been driven in her heart to disagree with anything that Cyclonis did or said in regards of the known, conquered Atmos. She had already walked into that stance with a strong bias being s slave of the Cyclonian Empire. After months of being put in her place, enduring prison cells, lack of food, and being beat into the submissive state she was in, Piper now protested silently, internally. They had dealt with those arrangements. Piper would bend and Cyclonis would remain the single head figure of authority. It was another understanding that the two girls came to, with Piper under the threat of being locked back into the crystal prison again. And this understanding pleased Master Cyclonis more than all else.

Cyclonis took a seat next to Piper as the blue haired teen began to move about. Her attention more driven with every second. The thoughts of trouble and reminiscence faded quickly. Soon the two found themselves working diligently, attempting to figure out the structure of the crystal lattice, seeing if there might be any known clues as to it's hidden powers.

It wasn't until a "Master Cyclonis," emitted from a messenger, did they realize that they had been far too concerned with their work to worry about time.

The raven haired teen rolled her eyes before answering with a rough, "What?"

The man seemed to jitter for a moment, under the harsh tones of his master, but pressed on, least he find himself in her bad graces. "The meeting…it will be beginning shortly with the representative-"

"I know. Tell them I'll be there momentarily."

The man couldn't have left faster if he tried. Piper almost smirked at this. A slight twinkle in the depths of her assumed-to-be soulless eyes proved that a spark of defiance was still buried deep within.

Master Cyclonis sighed. "Well, they'll be needing our presence. I expect you wish to change before coming down?"

Piper grimaced. She hated being on display at these meetings, being Cyclonis' right hand woman diligently waiting on her every order. It was a great tactical move, having a Storm Hawk from the old political arena, somewhere in eye sight. All she was required to do was sit there and listen like a good little recorder, so that when Master Cyclonis forgot something in a meeting, Piper was able to relay it later on. It was the most annoying and aggravating thing Piper ever did, this even included listening to Finn's music.

A hint of sorrowful happiness touched the blue haired girl's eyes…perhaps, it hadn't reached that level of annoyance.

Master Cyclonis left the room, telling Piper that she would see her down in a few minutes time. Piper only held back any sign of disappointment, mildly perturbed that she had to leave her project behind.

When the door shut, Piper turned, the small frown disappearing from her features as a sigh heaved from deep within her chest. Her eyes caste a glance to the door and then back to the crystal at hand. Setting down the crystal, Piper rubbed her temples.

She picked herself up finally and followed the same path that her master had taken. They would be waiting for a well dressed, castle "ambassador" to stand there, statuesque, as if she had been working with the Cyclonians the entire time. As if she had never been a Storm Hawk. As if she was nothing more than a trophy. But, Piper was used to it by now. Some even pitied her for having to pretend. But those who did never said this out loud. She could only decipher the puppet governors' unspoken words from the look in their eyes.

Piper pulled out a long dark blue dress, one that she had received nice complements about when the viceroys arrived. She pulled her hair out of her face and into a bun to keep it from flying in all directions. She was the pinnacle of intelligence and beauty.

Her lips curved up into a smile. If only one particular redheaded sky knight could see her now... The frown once again appeared before tears entered her eyes. There was no use looking at the past. Aerrow was gone, as was the rest of the team.

She blinked a few threatening tears back into her eyes before standing and leaving the room. Her presence was requested.

The door was ajar, signaling that she was invited to enter. On her face, a carefully placed blankness steadied itself as she tip-toed through the threshold. Her eyes filled with duty, pushing out all emotions that might have threatened escape.

"Yes, I understand. Piper, make a note of returning the crates of floater crystals to Terra Mesa."

Piper had barely gotten into place when Cyclonis had stated this. It was disconcerting every time Cyclonis could determine Piper's presence, even when not seeing her. However, Piper no longer dwelled on the strangeness of it all and instead shrugged it off. Whether or not Cyclonis had a sixth sense, it didn't quite make a difference to her. In the end, Master Cyclonis was in charge of all decisions surrounding Piper's life. A sixth sense didn't add or subtract from that.

A particularly heavy-set fellow arose from the back of the room. His complaints bellowed across the table about a silly preteen group arising in rebellion towards the empire. Preposterous, absurd, and all other forms of discouraging words slipped into the back of Piper's mind as she listened on and on about the reckless group. Didn't they understand what had happened to the sky knights and rebellion preceding them?

"…led by some girl. Lynn is what her rumored name is."

Copper eyes widened momentarily, body stiffening in unison. She knew that name.

"They actually believe that they are replicating old Sky Knight squadrons," continued the man, oblivious to Piper's discomfort. "Their presence is out of control and my terra has been plagued with this so called, back-up team of the Storm Hawks. Everyone knows the Storm Hawk squadron is long gone."

Piper nearly lost track of her breathing as she watched Master Cyclonis' hand tighten on her armrest. The knuckles became a shade of white that even her pale skin could not obtain. Ignoring a few glances tossed at Piper, who had once served under the Sky Knight council as a Storm Hawk, the blue haired girl was only interested in what Master Cyclonis would say about the new uprising. Warning bells were ringing in every direction that she would be blamed for this unfortunate information. Lynn didn't realize the precarious situation that Piper was in; the precarious situation she was putting herself in. She wouldn't know enough to understand that by calling her squadron the back-up team of the legendary Storm Hawks, that she was risking the wrath of Cyclonis more than ever. She was condemning them both.

The room was silent for a moment before Master Cyclonis tilted her head towards Piper, only enough so that the blue haired girl could make out the corners of the other teen's eyes.

"Are there more Storm Hawks than we have to worry about, Piper?" Master Cyclonis spat out her name with a certain hateful tone.

Piper shuffled where she stood. In a low voice, Piper replied, "There was talk of a back up team if ours failed, but it was never taken seriously by anyone."

A heavy silence hung in the air as Master Cyclonis refused to respond. Then the silence disappeared.

"I say that we wipe out anybody who up-rises against your rule, just as we did to the Sky Knight Council."

All eyes turned to the raven haired man at the front of the table. His red eyes filled with a heavy cloud of anger as he folded his arms over one another. His words lingered above the room, being absorbed by everyone within ear range of just how seriously this situation was being taken. A streak of anger struck Piper at the sight of this man, the Dark Ace, loyal to Master Cyclonis since the very beginning. It was sickening, his position in hierarchy nearly replicated her own, yet he was a willing slave to the new Cyclonia Empire.

All eyes turned back to Master Cyclonis in anticipation of what she might say. Piper knew she had to do something to distract, if not hinder, any attempt of going after the team of preteens. They were barely able to defend themselves the last time they had met. Her old hero instincts took over before she could correct herself into properly cowering as she had been taught to do.

"They're just children."

The rest of the terra representatives glanced at the girl who normally never spoke a word. Fear lit the eyes of those close enough to see Master Cyclonis' frown.

Piper covered her mouth quickly realizing her grave mistake. However, that did not stop Piper from holding her ground, praying that her suggestion would be taken into consideration.

At the looks of it, it wasn't about to be.

"So were we. I believe that we can talk about this later, Piper," snarled Master Cyclonis back at the shrinking figure of the blue haired girl. All courage drained instantly.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, Piper tried to will herself to turn invisible no matter how impossible that was. All she could do is nod, knowing that it was pointless to reason on impossibilities. Maybe, a fair opportunity, like working for the Cyclonians, could be negotiated? An opportunity for Lynn to back down from her rebellion. Master Cyclonis did keep all the old Storm Hawks alive, only as prisoners.

A deep chuckle came from a raven haired man, seated so close to the ruler that it was obvious the favoritism he held. Piper knew Dark Ace all too well to know that the laugh had been sarcastic and bitter. It always was with him. "Honestly, whose side are you on?"

Red eyes sharpened, honing in on the copper eyes. There was a glimmer of mischief that danced in the crimson orbs, a bit of knowledge that knew Piper had no option in the question. It mocked her predicament. It teased her very definition of existence.

Piper quickly cast her gaze down. At this point, there was no arguing, only hoping. Lynn surely knew the cost of forming such resistance. It was likely that whatever crew she had assembled had taken some precautions. Piper only prayed that reason would come crashing down on them before they fell into the wrong hands.

The conversation continued with a simple, "capture them" from Master Cyclonis. Piper didn't register much after that. The rest was just meaningless words that, at this point, she couldn't remember. Her eyes focused back on the table, running over the governors one by one. Then her vision saw a glimpse of red flash from in front of her. A smirk was on the raven haired man's face. That same crooked smirk she had seen him wear time and time again before he began to fight with Aerrow, her squadron captain and Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks.

Something inside of the girl snapped, but she let her outside appearance reflect the perfect lady, the one that Master Cyclonis had forcibly constructed in her. That didn't stop her eyes from revealing the fire lying within, rising up without control.

Oh, she wasn't quite as broken as everyone thought her to be, what with their glances of pity. That man, the Dark Ace, knew somewhere deep inside her quelled the vibrant rebellious spirit against the Cyclonian rule. His repeated presence provoked her to say something out of line every time he had started a conversation about the Storm Hawks in front of Piper. Aerrow was always somehow dragged into the forefront of the conversation; a very sore spot for Piper's heart.

"Piper," Master Cyclonis replied, getting up from her chair. She quickly handed off the paperwork off to a nearby talon officer. Then, she turned towards the girl. "Write a letter to the murk raiders that keep threatening passing fleets of these fine governors. We paid them in full to keep Atmos' governments safe and I expect they keep their word. Otherwise leave some sort of life threatening tone behind it. Something I would say..." A smile crept on the woman's face. "Can you do that, Piper?"

Piper refused to show any semblance of emotion. Her curt nod served her better than voicing her compliance.

"Good," stated Cyclonis with a wave of her hand. "And if that is all, you are all dismissed."

Piper watched as each representative began to shift in their seats, getting up and slowly exiting. All the underling rulers, but one. Piper had suspected nonetheless. She knew how Dark Ace loved to linger for his Master to show any sign of attention to him. She knew that he was only there to bring up the subject of the Storm Hawks now that it had been mentioned aloud.

"Ah, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace drawled, his greeting dripping with his pure loyalty to the violent, young ruler. That was all Piper had to hear before she was on her way. She didn't need to stay and listen to what that detestable man had to say to his _master_. She could barely stomach the meetings where they had to be present in the same room. Having to face him directly would be too much for her. She wasn't tamed into slavery perfection, when he was around. She never reacted well with that man. But mostly, Piper dreaded being locked away again in the crystal lattice, the threat hanging like a noose, loosely draped around her neck.

Piper vanished without a trace. She need not waste another moment. Her intent was to get back to the small lab that had been set up for her crystals. She wanted more than all else to be somewhere she deemed safe.

Peeking behind her, to make sure she wasn't being followed, Piper caught a glimpse of the conversation between Cyclonis and her favorite puppet. Though, the puppet did not look pleased at all, like his strings had been tied in knots.

Those crimson eyes darted towards Piper once more, face forming disdain immediately as he flipped back to his master.

Piper moved a bit quicker. It was obvious that what they were saying wasn't something she necessarily wanted to be a part of. If the Dark Ace was upset, there was no telling the damage he could inflict on anyone he deemed in his way. Surely he would try to bait something from Piper that would have her begging Cyclonis for forgiveness, an act Piper rather not repeat in front of that man.

Skittering to safety, Piper closed the doors. Her face finally reflecting the turmoil she felt inside as she thought of the dangers Lynn and then other children were putting themselves into. It was true Piper, Aerrow, and Finn were all but fourteen when they had ventured out to resurrect the Storm Hawks team. But, Lynn was younger still. She was naive and had once fallen into the hands of the Talons. If she did once again, there wouldn't be mercy for her or her kid crew.

Piper paced the room. Her attention completely focused on her own naivety of allowing Lynn to call her team as their back-ups. It was at a time that the Sky Knights reigned and not Cyclonis. It was safe and fun and Piper hadn't thought of the consequences down the road. She hadn't thought that it was possible for evil to win as it had. It didn't fit the fairy tale endings she had grown up being told as a young girl. Two years ago, everything had been different. At the age of sixteen, she realized how much more fearful of the world she had become.

The door creaked open in the midst of Piper's tumultuous thoughts. Her mind stopped within a heartbeat and her body froze. She could not show her anger and fears. She wasn't going to give Cyclonis the pleasure of watching all the hope drain from her face again.

"Oh good, I thought you'd be here," commented Cyclonis. Her voice took too pleased of a note.

Resisting to look at the young ruler, Piper plopped herself down on the stool under her work station. "I thought it would be wise to get started-"

"We can worry about that later," Cyclonis replied hurriedly. There was a tinkling of excitement that could be traced in her voice. Piper only felt dread.

Piper's face rose to meet an aloof figure near the door, scoffing at the interior of the room Piper had found comfort in. The person standing there had Piper's stomach plummet instantly. Apparently, Dark Ace was omnipresent today in Piper's life because she just could not seem to escape him.

"We have more important things to attend to," chuckled Cyclonis as she drifted around Piper's seat and began to push it towards Dark Ace.

Piper's gaze spun towards Cyclonis, to the suddenly movement of her chair, and locked onto the Dark Ace, who just looked completely disgusted by whatever was happening. Piper slammed her feet down, slowing the movement with as much friction as she possibly could. Master Cyclonis knew that there was rocky waters between her and this man. She knew the sheer amount of times both struck the other with a sharp comment, though, that was admittedly more one sided since Piper was not enabled to fight back as brutally. Yet, the young ruler was more than eager to have them alone in the same room? Was she testing Piper's endurance once again? Would she say something akin to a punishment if Piper could not hold her tongue?

Dark Ace watched the pathetic struggle before stepping over and yanking Piper from her perch. It was violent, violent enough that even Cyclonis frowned at the movement.

"Can we just get on with it?" Dark Ace snapped, impatience interlaced with disdain. His grip was still firmly around Piper's arm, pinching the skin tight enough to form a pale ring right above his grip.

"Dark Ace," warned Cyclonis, eyes narrowing a bit. "I won't hand anything of mine to you that you might try to break."

There was an instant release of Piper's arm before Dark Ace's lips tightened in a thin line. He gave a small bow to his master, while Piper made a show of jerking away from him and rubbing her arm. Cyclonis didn't give much of a care to the girl. Piper had known the master had been appeased by Dark Ace's willingness to follow directions more so than she was at making sure her favorite slave hadn't been hurt.

Piper's mind sharpened as the conversation replayed itself. "Hand me over?" she practically screech out of nowhere.

There was suddenly a great need to pull away from the duo of villains.

"Don't be dramatic, Piper. You will be going in trusted hands," replied Cyclonis. She gave a pointed look to her favorite henchman. "Right, Dark Ace?"

The man grunted his agreement.

Then, Cyclonis turned back around. "Besides, this will be a perfect set up. Think of the publicity across all the known Atmos of a Cyclonian and Storm Hawk finally united as equals under the Cyclonian rule."

Dark Ace glared away for a moment. "Only under the terms we agreed to."

Cyclonis' voice sweetened. "But of course. That tiny request makes no difference to me."

"Agreed to what?" Piper questioned, gaining the attention of the two now smirking Cyclonians. She was so disturbed at being tossed to Dark Ace, that she didn't even mind the audience she gained, nor the tone she'd use to gain her audience.

"You're marriage, Piper. Surely, you can't be that dense about uniting two people." Cyclonis gave a flick of her raven hair.

Piper's eyes zeroed in on Dark Ace. Realization hit her at once as to who her groom would be. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious, Piper. Don't you think the two of you make such a powerful couple?"

The edges of Piper's vision fogged over. Her mind broke at the thought of having been promised to one of her worst enemies.

Piper was suddenly speechless, not knowing whether to give into despair or anger at the moment. Had Master Cyclonis not such control over Piper, this would have been enough cause to lash out physically. She would have brought this matter to blows until one of them could no longer stand. Unfortunately, they were both pawns to be manipulated in Master Cyclonis' head whenever she felt. Neither had real power.

Dark Ace growled at the implication of the two of them together, proving that this had been Cyclonis' little scheme alone. Why didn't he just say how he felt? Surely Dark Ace wouldn't do this without some protest. There had to be something else, something Piper had missed. If her mind could only grasp reality for a second, then she might consider what that something was. As it stood, she could only watch the fragments of her life start to shatter.

Her eyes darted between the two before she pushed past the two running from the room.

She wasn't comprehending anything any longer. She didn't even note the trailing of Cyclonis' voice hunting her down.

Instead she went as far as her legs would carry her, as fast as she possibly could. They couldn't force her to marry Dark Ace if she wasn't present to begin with.

Piper bumped into quite a few people as she hurdled down the hallway, feet slowing as her mind tried to reason with what exactly she was doing.

Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder. Piper was tugged back instantly and spun around to face the man she had most grown to hate. "You should listen to your master when she calls you."

"Let me go!" snapped Piper, throwing the arm off her shoulder in such force that even Dark Ace rose a surprised eyebrow.

Then she pointed a finger in his face. She didn't have Cyclonis present at the moment. The fear she held for the teenage ruler did not extend to Dark Ace. "You don't actually want to be married to me, just like I don't want to be stuck alongside you. So go tell your master to call this off."

The two starred each other down. "I don't think you realize what's at stake here for me, girl."

Dark Ace grabbed Piper's wrists, twisting it painfully. "I'm getting all the revenge I could ever ask for."

"How could you possibly get revenge by marrying me? Taking me away from working on crystals in the palace? Is that your revenge?"

Dark Ace searched Piper's face before laughing loudly. "You mean that you really don't know. You haven't suspected, not even once."

Piper remained steadfast. She was tired of this game that Dark Ace seemed willing to pull her into. She went to walk away again, but the hand was back, literally jerking her into place once more. His face filled her vision as he pressed in closer than she had ever seen him.

"Aerrow can't have you, if I have you. He gets to watch his little childhood sweetheart be given off to his worst enemy. There's nothing he can do about it. No little kid promises that you two can make like you did when you were four. You think he'll ever forgive you for never coming back to him?"

Piper stopped. Her mind blanked momentarily at Dark Ace's words. Memories of the two of them rushed past her. The insinuation that there was something more than friendship never quite within reach, but on the periphery of her thoughts. How had the Dark Ace known all of this? Did she want to journey down those thoughts and dare question the Empress's favorite?

The hand on her shoulder disappeared, Piper's mind clearing briefly, zoning in to her surroundings.

"Go back to your master," she hissed before taking a decisive step back. "You will never own me."

Then she continued down the hallway. Not once did she break to glance behind her until she knew Dark Ace was out of sight.

Leaning against the wall, she allowed herself to fall to pieces.

"Let this be a nightmare, let this be a nightmare…" Piper whispered as her thoughts went into a frenzy. Aerrow reached the forefront of them. If he found out…they were best friends, she and Aerrow. They had grown up side by side with each other. They had known each other longer than any other member of the Storm Hawks. He'd never forgive her for marrying his enemy. Even if they forced her to, Aerrow still wouldn't understand.

Her more rationale side pipped in that Aerrow would understand, would sympathize with her. However, that only made her feel more like a betrayer. How could you betray someone as kind, generous, and brave as Aerrow?

_"You think he'll ever forgive you for never coming back to him?"_

Hopelessness set into her fore-thoughts as her back slipped down the wall. She should go to the hanger bay. There were empty skimmers. She could jump easily onto one…

The thought of what Master Cyclonis might do to her, pinned her where she was at. Piper wouldn't make it far. She had tried that before. She had tried to escape right after she had been released, her body was so cold from the thick, motionless prison. There was no outside, the world had been dark until that point. Fears lingered, constantly filling the void between the solidified molecules as Piper's world remained frozen in terror. Of course, she had run from all of that at the time. She hadn't been thinking about anything, her skin still a sickly green from never being able to heal properly.

She had wanted nothing more than to be as far from this dark crystal prison as possible.

In that single attempt of freedom, she hadn't gotten far.

Piper closed her eyes. She didn't want to be locked away again. It was the worst punishment, beyond being hit or kicked. The crystal prison was the ultimate form of torture. Even to this day, she could still feel the tendrils of fear lacing over her at the remembrance of the void that lies inside.

"I don't want to go back," whispered Piper as her hands balled into fists. Those were the same words she had used, begging Cyclonis to have mercy on her when she had last angered the young ruler with her rebelliousness. She never wanted to return, forced herself into a grudging obedience from that moment forward.

Piper buried her face in her knees as she remained sitting there, listening as the scooters started up and flew in and out of the hanger. Freedom was just outside these walls, yet it was no longer tangible for the blue haired teen. She was stuck.

Thoughts of Aerrow and her playing sky knight back when they were children consumed her. The stick that was suppose to be his sword dared the invisible enemies away as the two giggled at the horrific defeat of the Cyclonian troops. The eight year old Aerrow had come out triumphant once more. A promise on his lips as he grabbed Piper's arm and announced._ "As leader of the Storm Hawks, I declare this terra free from Cyclonia! Don't worry, Piper. We're going to drive the rest off in no time."_

Sourly, the girl whispered to her haunting memories, "You should have come by now, …Someone should've stopped this by now...Now it's too late."

Somewhere in the back of Piper's mind she knew that Cyclonis would come. There would be threats, there would be screaming, something bad was going to happen. And eventually, Cyclonis did come. The furl on her face prominent. Her eyes imbedded with a fiery fury that made them glow red. But she didn't bother screaming or making a fuss. She only walked up to a sullen Piper and pulled her hand far back behind her.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Piper was too stunned to hold her now throbbing cheek.

Cyclonis huffed indignantly before stepping back and glancing at the blue haired girl. The silence was louder than any screaming could have been. It hurt more and was recognized by all the subordinates that were now standing frozen, watching the display.

But the words never came. Piper finally reached up and touched her swollen cheek, trying hard to get a glimpse of Cyclonis, without looking the teen in the eyes.

It was obvious that the young ruler was perturbed at Piper's lack of recognition to her commands. Cyclonis was not the one to be ignored, no matter how audacious her ideas were.

The words did come, after such a long intermission. "You come when I call."

Then Master Cyclonis turned on her heels and exited the room. Piper was at a loss for words.

Piper remained seated, servants scrambling past her as if she were diseased. They purposely dove out of sight, never making eye contact and most definitely, never asking if she was alright. They already knew the answer. They knew what went on deep inside the empire of Cyclonia.

It didn't much matter. Piper was trapped in her own vicious cycle. If she didn't leave, she was doomed. If she didn't find the bravery to stand up to Cyclonis once again, she would never leave. If she could even remember what she use to fight so hard for, perhaps she could stand against the Cyclonian ruler. If she hadn't let Aerrow down when he needed her most, maybe she could remember what she use to fight so hard for.

It was the trailing of the last thought that lead her to the first… Piper was doomed to disappoint Aerrow once more. Maybe that was always how it was suppose to have been.


	2. Finn's Dilemma

A/N: Reviews! Oh this makes me so happy! Thank you reviewers! (Eight reviews and 3 favs for chapter 1! Holy moley!) I'm really excited to see that there is also such a numerable following to this fan base too! It's an older series so I didn't know who might have been around. Knowing that I'm not alone in my love for this series kinda makes my day! Go you guys for being fans of the Storm Hawks!

Updates of this are slower than my other story. I'm really taking my time on this one so I can attempt to get into the character's head (even though it is quite dangerous to think like Finn). You can be the judge on how well I do. I will simply fear the results regardless to if I'm convincing or not; each are equally terrifying in their own right! ;D

And now onto the second chapter..."chika-cha."

**Restoration Cyclonia**

**Chapter 2**

**"Finn's Dilemma"**

Thick linings of cloud-covering blocked the sizable airship, the Blood Crow, from intruders. Uncharted, at least to outsiders, the landscape hidden from clear view was just as wild and mysterious as the pirates that ran through the dense fog. Their ship's heavy armor was constantly scraped by wisps of white, as floodlights draped onto the unfortunate ships that had been bold enough to test fate.

One of such airships, daring enough to commence fate, was just out of sight. The outline was slightly visible, for the awaiting crew and the captain, all too pleased to see such a marvel. Smiling widely and showing a healthy set of fangs, the captain of the Murk Raider pirates, Scabulous, found himself delighted by the sight of their newest victims. Their sizable ship was a pleasure to witness when they might be forced to scrap on left overs for months. If anyone understood scraps, thought Finn as he watched his captain's smile widen viciously, it was Stork and himself. They were the two captives that Master Cyclonis had handed off to the Murk Raiders when she was eager to disband the Storm Hawks. It was just by pure, unadulterated luck that Finn had befriended the crew right before the Sky Knight defeat to Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis was none the wiser about this partnership and Finn expected that she did not care in any case, even if she was.

If Finn could remember correctly, her attention wasn't directed on anyone but Piper really. Why? Finn had no clue. It might have been something to do with Piper's inane crystal knowledge. It could have even have been the fact that she had unwittingly uncovered that strange, bind-thing she did with the crystals…Finn couldn't remember the details. Though he had remembered begging her if she would try out her new powers on him. Something to make his energy arrows go five times the speed and knock out ten talons in a single hit, if he recalled correctly. If not, it was a cool thought.

She might have too, just because Finn was so gifted at being annoying. But then, Aerrow had stepped in the way and created a cloud of anti-fun. Actually, they both had that anti-happy-anything presence that seemed to loom over them since their revisit to the Forbidden City. In fact, Aerrow had somewhere between the lines, transformed from goofy teenager to hardened warrior during that time, constantly on alert and eagerly watching for Talons in the skies. If it wasn't for Junko, Finn would have had to pull prank after prank on his own, labeling them all in the name of the Storm Hawks. It didn't help that Piper had berated him for his antics, nor did it help that Aerrow had just grown quiet in general.

Aerrow did laugh every now and again when something was particularly amusing or when Cyclonis had grown upset at the pranking. However, Finn's redheaded friend had quickly sobered, trying to keep himself locked into adult-mode. To a fourteen, going on fifteen year old, that was no simple task.

Then again, Finn realized that the situation had been dire, the fates of the Sky Knight and navigator much worse than his own. At least here, Finn and Stork were just captive crew hands that ate and danced and sometimes, though rarely, flew out on skimmers, the same as the rest of the crew. Finn had already made a name, being the magnificent shot he was, and employed as part of the team that boarded new ships. It explained why he had been called up by Eyeball, first mate of the Murk Raiders, with the rest of plundering squad.

This unfortunate ship in front of the Blood Crow bore the symbol of Terra Bogaton, home to a group of rebel raptors under the leader, Repton. The Raptors had faded from the favor of Empress of the converted Atmos. At least, that was what Finn had been told. And Finn could definitely recall a few times in which his skimmer had been blown apart from their interference.

Finn didn't have as strong of an allegiance to right and wrong as Aerrow or Piper might have. So it didn't bother him as much as it probably should have to wrestle with innocent crew hands and take their stuff. As long as no one was hurt, Finn was just fine with being considered a pirate to the outside world. He did what he had to, nothing more, nothing less. All of it for survival, plain and simple.

But sometimes the wandering ships, bearing a name that resembled Cyclonia, weren't just exciting to attack for his captain. Finn grinned at a chance to really cut loose and have some fun. When Stork heard about this, after having so many encounters with the raptors, Finn was positive that the Merb might turn greener than he already was. Stork might have won his battle with the raptors last time, but he was always nauseated afterwards, believing to have been overcome by some strange ailment. When Finn regaled this battle, it was certain to make his rash act up or his stomach queasy.

There was almost a hint of mischievousness to Finn's smile now, as he whispered an, "excellent!"

If he couldn't annoy Piper, Stork would work as a perfect replacement for Finn's entertainment. Besides, he and Stork had bonded over and over repeatedly from their trips with the Murk Raiders, both as Storm Hawks and as captives. Although, Stork wasn't like Junko, Finn's choice partner in crime, but he was just strange enough to occasionally join Finn on a mission; whenever the merb felt compelled to. The mystery that was Stork was just another thing that Finn chalked up as 'eh.'

Finn hadn't given much thought about what made the merb tick. He could only guessed what made Stork want to join the party and what truly got on his nerves. If Finn wasn't accomplishing either of those two things through the process of trial and error, then he wasn't doing his job.

"Excellent is right," Captain Scabulous replied. He peered down at Finn once more, eyes reflecting a bit of weariness. "You had better come through this time. No messing around after we've captured them. I won't have another captured ship falling out of the sky because you had to show off."

Finn grinned as his voice brimmed with bravoed egotism. He didn't even bother to listen through all of Captain Scabulous' speech, throwing up a hand and waving the doubt away in a careless manner. "I'm the best sharpshooter around. Nothing bad will happen on my watch."

The cocky, over-confident attitude made the captain sigh. Finn didn't bother to question it in the least, eyes now going back to the raptor ship in eagerness. This was probably the first time that he was excited to actually pick a ship clean and rub it in his victims' faces. If there was something he didn't care for more than the talons, it was the rogue raptors. Luckily, with the Murk Raiders on his side, he would get to teach them manners if things became too carried away. After all, he was Finn, Domo of Terra Vapos, and Sky Knight of the Ultra Dudes on Terra West. With Aerrow's disappearance, who else but the blonde could uphold the task of bringing a little justice?

Finn nodded to himself as if the question was rhetorical.

He felt someone's shoulder nudging him and turned to see that the team had been assembled. A grin was thrown his direction from one of the lesser ranked pirates, along with his energy crossbow. The sarcastic amusement was something that Finn conveniently ignored in favor of hugging his weapon, reacquainting himself with the crossbow.

Yeah, these guys were growing on him. They weren't as terrifying as they use to be either, though there were times...

It made Finn a bit more relaxed around the crew. He could play his music, skimp on chores, tease the team, and all he got were these warnings. Just meaningless warnings about improving his behavior. This and his crossbow being put away for everyone's safety. Sure, he might quiet down or run away screaming when he really irritated them, but it was the captain that had his back and delivered his blows through words.

Chuckling inwardly, Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes. Warnings, really? They didn't even mean anything. It was like Piper's scoldings to keep his things out of her magic crystal lab. Meaningless. They all knew he wasn't going to listen to them anyways. Aerrow had come to that acceptance, trying to rationalize things and be all Sky Knight with his fairness and justice. That stuff didn't really matter to anyone who was elevated to Domo status.

"You coming?"

Jolted out of his self-induced revere, Finn snapped his head to the team now ready and waiting on him.

Grin broadening all the more, Finn slipped in, following the other Murk Raiders to the smaller ship in the hanger bay. _Gentlemen_, Finn inwardly announced. _It's time to blast these guys out of the sky. Raptor payback style and all that._

"Don't mess up," warned the mission leader peering down at Finn with disapproving eyes. Finn released a 'pshhh...' as he swiveled his eyes away and towards the snickering crew.

"The Finn never messes up," replied the blonde with the same sort of equanimity he'd given Captain Scabulous. Putting himself back in third person only embellished Finn's self-absorbance, and aided in making the crew snigger all the more. Then as if to clarify any of the supposed 'mess-ups,' Finn continued with, "It's all apart of my personal style. Popular amongst the Ultra Dudes squadron, trained by the best..."

The larger, bulkier Murk Raider sneered down at him, completely not impressed with Finn's resume. "Keep quiet and get aboard."

There was no hesitation as Finn eagerly joined the party, door zipping shut behind him as they pulled away from the Murk Raider's flag-ship. He couldn't wait to slam a few energy arrows into his opponents and send them howling, back to their desert terra. There were a few air skimmers he wanted some pay back for, especially the ones that Junko installed all the so-called 'bells and whistles.'

He checked his load once more, recounting the number of arrows he'd set in his contraption. There was enough to cause damage.

Finn eyed the approaching ship, knowing that he was going to get a chance to cause that damage very soon.

He was itching to use his precious baby again, especially now that he had the crossbow in his hands. Lifting up the crossbow, Finn rubbed the surface against his cheek in a welcome back. Finally, reunited. Take that Stork, for doubting Finn was ever getting this back and that he was doomed for eternity without his darling weapon.

As the ship neared, someone bopped Finn over the head, pushing his chin directly into the groove of the handle. "Do ya mind?" Finn snapped, rubbing the sore chin, eyes glittering in irritation. But it was soon forgotten when the ship moved directly above its victims.

Finn sprang into action, running in the direction the other pirates were traveling and sailing down a rope to the moving ship below. Pouncing on the metallic surface, Finn found himself running towards the interior alongside the other Murk Raiders. With a smirk glued to his face, Finn swung the crossbow over his shoulder and back into his arms. Unfortunately, he accidentally smacked a fellow pirate running next to him and earned a growl.

"Watch where you swing that thing!"

Finn flinched backwards and waited until the other pirate passed by him before calling out, "Oh yeah, well, maybe you should watch where you're running!"

The fellow pirate turned enough to flash his canines, a growl emitting from his lips. A squeak popped out of Finn as he gave a fearful glance at the Murk Raider pointing directly at him and then at his neckline. It was enough to wizen Finn up a bit, make him more aware of exactly who he was beginning to irritate too much. Gulping, Finn got back in line, choosing to keep his comments to himself for the time being. This wasn't like back with the Storm Hawks when he could prance around with all the freedom in the world. The worst he'd ever received from his old crew was Piper's long drawn out whines that were suppose to resemble disciplinary speeches or something of the sort. She was the queen at trying to rectify things by words and crying on Aerrow's shoulder about her lack of appreciation towards Finn's awesomeness. It was absolute torture, but not enough to discourage Finn from going back for more. Sometimes, having an irate Piper storming after him was too good to pass up.

The Murk Raiders, however, they weren't guys that anyone merely trifled with without wanting to lose fingers or eyes, not that they would attack Finn with his favoritism with the Captain. They were serious about everything and anything could be taken as an insult and didn't mind making threats in addition to the mere warnings. Despite the fact that Finn knew this, he still hadn't learned his lesson enough to close his mouth. Captain Scabulous would back him up when he got back.

Keeping his head down, Finn carried on behind the group. His sulking came to a halt when they reached the back entrance that served as their hanger bay. A quick jab to the ribs of the door and the metal sheet sprang upwards.

They were in.

Finn temporarily forgot his situation as his attention snapped to any signs of life in the raptor airship. The hangar bay looked relatively vacated for the moment, leaving only the skimmers to fill in the emptied space. Outside of that, the interior was bleak, as the hanger bay tended to be on every ship, with the exception of the few Cyclonian carriers that hauled around crystals. They were just a hair less boring than the others. Mostly because it was always entertaining to watch Piper flip out of her mind when she got her hands on the loads of crystals, gawking and pointing to each and every one of them in fascination. Leave it to good-old, stick-in-the-mud Piper to put on a spectacle in the middle of a battle for something shiny.

A large object from over in the corner of the room, gleamed rays light that bounced off of Finn's eyes as they snapped towards one of the skimmers, completely deserting his thoughts. Suddenly, all his attention was captured by the amazing, recognizable machinery in front of him. His hands grappled for a good hold on one of the nearby Murk Raiders, clinging to him as his finger jutted out, pointing. "Dude, that's Ravess' skimmer, the Switchblade Elite! They must have swiped that little joyride right out from under her!"

He was immediately shushed by the surrounding team, before the order was given to begin their invasion. They were quick to get started on the attack part of their mission. All the while, Finn was growing more intrigued with the plundering part.

Finn was left standing alone, just staring at his prize with glee. He was definitely coming back for that. Ravess was just going to have to make do without her souped-up skimmer. Besides, it was going to be donated to a better cause.

"Come on," growled the leader, when Finn hadn't moved.

That was enough encouragement for Finn to slowly waltz forwards as if they were on a luxury cruise line than an enemy airship. As far as Finn was concerned, he'd gotten his grand prize from the raptors. All debts were pardoned the moment he rode off in Ravess's skimmer.

Whistling a little as he trotted forwards, Finn completely missed the mission leader's pair of eyes watching him, narrowing dangerously. He might not have been all the wiser either, if he didn't receive a slap to the back of the head when he was ushered into the connecting hallway.

He whined a bit, but was completely ignored.

Finn spent the next precious couple of seconds sliding his energy arrows into his crossbow, before he stepped through the room onto the overpacked helm.

Chaos ensued instantly, weapons twirling in the air, spinning left, feigning right. A few of the men were thrown back by a blast, only to shake off the crystal dust and then collapse back down. A large and particularly vicious looking raptor laughed jovially at the display before lashing out at the Murk Raiders that dared to get back up.

There was no hesitation in Finn's shot as he drove the raptor back with a blast of his own. If he was going to mess with Finn's pals, then let him taste a bit of his own medicine.

"Storm Hawk," growled the familiar voice of one raptor in particular. There was a sinister ring in his tone.

Finn swiveled around, only to come face to face with Repton.

For a second, Finn could feel trepidation. Aerrow was usually the one to handle the big bosses. Finn would get the second-handed, left-overs to deal with. Repton sort of counted as one of the big bosses. He wasn't as scary as Master Cyclonis, but those sharp teeth and deep-set eyes that swelled with malice were enough to put him on the top of the list of 'Do Not Mess With.'

Sending a smile that might as well be apologetic, Finn found himself taking a step back. "Repton, it's been a while."

"Trust me," hissed Repton, smirk broadening. "I would have volunteered sooner if I knew that a couple of you snuck outside of Master Cyclonis' rule. I didn't use to take her as the sloppy sort, but she's been making too many mistakes as of late."

Finn forewent the correction that he had been sold off, sort of, along with Stork, and instead focused on the last of what Repton said. The fear let up from his baby blues and the contempt in Repton's voice struck a cord of amusement in the blonde. "Not doing so hot under Cyclonis' rule?"

That was the last straw before Repton shouted loudly and angrily. He charged without any preamble.

Finn dodged the initial attack, eyes widening as he rolled from another swing. Apparently, he'd hit the nail on the head, or so to speak. Despite the already lack of restrained temper, Repton had completely overreacted to the comment. It seemed that the rumor of the raptors having a falling out with Master Cyclonis was true after all.

Finn pulled back as Repton swung his boomerang like a sword, whipping it around his torso, wildly.

Pulling the crossbow up, Finn flew back clumsily, though his faulty footing did not once hinder his aim.

The arrow struck true.

Repton was flying backwards, feet plucked right from off the ground in a comical manner. His skull slammed into the crates behind him, so hard that even Finn winced at the sound.

Head lulling, Repton slowly picked himself up. He hadn't been expecting the shot, guessed Finn, congratulating himself for being such an amazing sharpshooter. He couldn't hold back a victorious "take that" as he watched Repton struggle with picking himself back up. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"When I….get up…" Repton gurgled, his movements a bit more sluggish and elongated. He shook the pain from his head before his eyes narrowed to slits. "No more lucky shots."

Scoffing, Finn couldn't help but show his offense. "That was called skill."

Repton charged forwards once more. A hideous growl trailed after him, making him twice as fierce as he already was.

That was all it took for Finn to turn tail and zip off in the complete opposite direction. There was no way he was going to mess with an angry raptor, now bent on taking his life. He'd save this enemy for one of his fellow Murk Raiders to take care of. After all, this wasn't really his fight to begin with. He didn't necessarily consider himself a Murk Raider, more like an employee, a worker. There was a distinction between himself and Stork to that of the other Murk Raiders. Of course, there was also a very big distinction between himself and Stork as well. That can't be let go of without being addressed first.

The more Finn rationalized, the slower his running became. In Finn's periphery, he noticed Repton gaining on him. Fumbling to keep his bow in hand, Finn let out a high-pitched wail, stumbling right into the center of a raptor and another Murk Raider. He maneuvered his way through the fight, screaming in tune with how near the weapons came to pounding him in the face. It was too close for comfort.

Unfortunately, Repton had managed to sneak his way through the same mess, throwing everyone aside in order to pursue Finn.

Finn took enough time to glance back at Repton, eyes widening as he followed the raptor's every movement. The boomerang in Repton's hand lit up in flames, before it was released, directly in Finn's direction. With one final shrill yell, Finn was pushed head first, over one of the crates. His body flailed as he crash landed on the opposite side, and rolled. His backside slammed directly into another stack of crates.

The wood rattled heavily, sending shivers upwards, carrying from one crate to another. The top crate, stacked precariously on the edge, gave way and slipped. Finn threw his arms up over his head, knowing that it wasn't going to do much good, but instinctively protecting himself as much as he could from the blow.

A hand caught Finn by the arm and tugged him from under the collapsing crate just in time.

Finn was breathing heavily as he stared at the mess the crate made, lid having popped off, flinging in Repton's general direction. A load of light blue crystals poured around the bruised reptile form as Repton stumbled back in a mighty yelp from the lid hitting him. Then Finn peered upwards to catch a glimpse of his rescuer.

The mission leader snorted down at him. "Stop fooling around."

Finn gave a small chuckle before brushing himself off, pulling his crossbow up, and reloading it. Then scampering off, Finn reeled back his arms, readying his weapon. His finger found the trigger.

Silvery blue light exploded on the already worn reptilian form. It sent Repton back a few more paces, until he was stumbling to get up once more.

By the time that Repton seemed to pull himself from his attack, he was staring down the barrel of Finn's crossbow, leading to another readied arrow. He hissed at being caught as he was.

Finn's smirk broadened, catching the raptor leader in his cross hairs. His eyes were glued on Repton, who seemed perturbed by being stuck in such a delicate situation. It probably wasn't helping the reptile's boiling attitude that he was caught by none other than a member of the disassembled Storm Hawks. The thought gave Finn a bit more confidence.

"So what's it feel like, being out of Master Cyclonis' favor?" teased Finn, bow still steady, unshakable. It was a complete contrast to the twinkling of amusement in his eyes.

Repton snarled once, as to be expected. But, when he took measure to pick himself back up, Finn latched his finger onto the trigger in a showy manner. Half way to releasing the arrow, Repton caught on and stopped before he was thrown back once again. Instead, he pivoted on his tail as if trying to become comfortable where he sat. His eyes hardened and burned in fury, remaining dead center at the end of Finn's crossbow.

"You should be the one to talk," Repton hissed. "At least I still have my team with me. Master Cyclonis won't touch us as long as we keep delivering her messages. And here your team is spread all over Atmos without even a hope in the world to pull you back together. No more sky knight, no more helm's man...even your specialist has decided to join the talon ranks, about to devote her allegiance to Cyclonis in front of all Atmos. Master Cyclonis has the whole kingdom coming to that event. Proof that the Cyclonians can win against anyone, even a Storm Hawk."

That seemed to break Finn's concentration.

Taking advantage of the gaping look that crossed Finn's face, Repton lept at the blonde, arms swinging. Finn didn't even think about the seriousness of Repton's attack as his mind shut off thought process altogether.

The idea of Piper walking out on them like that...No way, she was far too loyal than to turn on her heels and parade herself as a talon. Finn absolutely wouldn't believe it. How could he?

Finn peered up, noticing that Repton was no longer in front of him, but dealing with a Murk Raider somewhere off to the right. Unable to guess how that happened, Finn found himself not really minding that the raptor leader was being dealt with elsewhere. It gave him time to process, sit back, and relax. Besides that outlandish claim could, in no form, be accurate. Repton was messing with him, tapping into his brain and hijacking it for a spin around the block to get him distracted. Unfortunately, it didn't work for as long as Repton probably hoped it would.

The raptor leader was already running back at the blonde, snarling.

Grinning, Finn washed away what Repton had said and moved forward, weapon drawn once more. He found his target and aligned the barrel. "Chicka-cha," came out in a half-whisper as Finn reeled his finger back, arrow plunging forward.

The mark made a blast of energy, splashing all over the lead raptor in a familiar bright blue. It caused Repton to fling backwards, arms fluttering in the air before a thud against the wall made the Bogaton resident slump to the ground in defeat. This time he was not going to be brawling as soon as he got back on his two feet. Finn was quite positive of it.

Blowing off the invisible cloud of dust from the top of his bow, the blonde twirled the weapon awkwardly about his hand.

"You're not causing trouble, are you?"

Finn backed up enough to let the mission leader through. Both of their eyes turned from Repton down to the mass of crystals that had been exposed. They glistened, undisturbed now that gravity had settled them out. Then Finn peered up at the crates, zooming in on each and every one of them. These all couldn't be the same shipment of crystals...could they?

The Murk Raider inspected one of the crystals slowly. His face contorted in frustration as he flopped the crystal around, before it levitated without aid, the blue becoming brighter, more brilliant.

"Oh man, floater crystals!" Finn exclaimed.

"You'll be sorry for even laying hands on our crystals," hissed Repton, now being tied up tight, not so far away.

His growl captured Finn's attention momentarily.

That in turn seemed to encourage Repton to continue pursuing a conversation. He bit out one threat after another in a long monotonous string. Somewhere after the first so many, Finn rolled his eyes, hoping that soon the other would quiet down.

"You'll all pay for this! You'll rue the day you touched Cyclonis' messenger."

"Cyclonis' _stupid_ messenger," chuckled Finn. "Shouldn't the talons be a little more careful about entering Terra Deep since the Murk Raiders probably trashed their entire fleet once? Last time you guys make a short cut."

Repton snarled back, "This wasn't a short cut. It was our destination."

That had everyone within hearing range, minus the raptor crew, confused.

"What?"

"There's a message for the captain of the Murk Raiders from Master Cyclonis. But I'm not dealing with any of you. I get to speak to your captain."

The Murk Raider stepped back, folding his arms across his chest in a most intimidating manner. Finn's eyes drifted from the Murk Raider back to an unintimidated Repton. Deciding that his friend here, had the right move, Finn copied, placing his arms over his chest as well. It didn't seem to work, but it certainly was making him feel a little better about himself.

"Fine. We'll take you to see Captain Scabulous."

Finn watched as Repton was slowly being led out. But before the raptor left the helm, he spun back, eyes honing in on the blonde once more as a cruel smirk crossed his face.

"It's a shame about that girl of yours...what was her name again? Piper?"

That earned him a hardened glare from Finn. The blonde was none too appreciative of hearing about Piper in Talon context.

"Rumor has it that Cyclonis is giving her away. Something about making her permanent. I hear that she's marrying by the end of the week to some Talon commander." Then as if to rub in the story, Repton let out a laugh. "Oh I forgot...That's only a couple of days from now...Another Storm Hawk will get its wings clipped."

The statement threw Finn completely off. "What do you mean marrying?"

Finn might not have accredited Cyclonis for turning Piper against her original team, but that didn't mean that Cyclonis would not force Piper into submitting to her evil schemes. Piper had been sickly, weak and defenseless the last time Finn had seen her. Her skin was pale and almost as green as Stork's. She could barely walk on her own two feet without the aid of Aerrow waiting on her hand and foot. Cyclonis was not above taking someone helpless and placing them into a position where one of her commanders could finish the job she started.

Repton continued as if he hadn't heard the question. Finn was quite positive he did, but didn't bother to point it out as long as he was getting more information on this turn of events.

"I also hear that the commander is quite famous. Maybe even someone you know." The glint in Repton's eyes was enough to state that Finn would definitely know who he was talking about. "Does the Dark Ace ring a bell?"

"No way," Finn managed just as Repton began roaring in laughter. A hand shot out from behind the framework and pulled Repton out of view and down the hallway.

"Just wait and see, the news is all over Atmos!" Repton yelled.

His laughing still echoed, bouncing off the wall, filling Finn's head with the most dreadful thoughts. Finn tried persuading himself that it was just a bad joke. But the very thought of Dark Ace and Piper disturbed him more than he ever wanted to let on.

Finn turned to the other raptors searching for reassurance that Repton was lying, but found that they were gurgling in vicious, triumphant laughter themselves. If this was a story, then it had been planned, specifically for him. That seemed less likely than it being the truth. Marriage seemed a little far fetched, but hand-delivering Piper to Dark Ace in any form that might amuse her was certainly Master Cyclonis' style, especially if she had grown bored.

Regardless, if Cyclonis really was giving Piper off to the Dark Ace, then they were going to be down one navigator. Piper would surely be killed off in a week's time if that happened. There was no way that the favorite talon of Master Cyclonis was going to have mercy on a Storm Hawk. He'd rip the sickly Piper to shreds before any of them had a chance to save her.

This could be solved though, thought Finn as he stood there, watching the group of onlookers dissipate into the background. But, first Stork needed to know. They couldn't just sit around and hope things were going to work out for them. They needed to get on the ball if there was going to be anything left for them to redeem from the Cyclonian invasion at all.

The other Murk Raiders were too busy looting the place and tying up the remaining raptors to really care for his help anyways.

Finn hurried over and swiped a few floater crystals, before making his way out of the room, rushing down the hall as fast as he possibly could. The crystals bobbed in his arms as he pushed forward until he made it to the hanger bay. Surely, these would aid in propelling the skimmer forwards.

Finn raced on, until he was standing in front of the Switchblade Elite, saliva wanting to dribble down his chin at the sight of it. He wasn't Junko, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about machinery. It just meant that he was too lazy to be the team's mechanic. Besides, he always had his own skimmer to worry about.

After loading up Ravess' skimmer, Finn hopped on the seat. His fingers tingled with the pure joy of being able to use this machine once in his life. It was nowhere near as good as his own, but it was a definite second place. With a few tweaks, the engine happily purred to life.

"Sweet," Finn replied, before revving up the engine with a few flicks of the wrist. He began his trek down the hanger bay, right into the foggy sky below with an, "oh yeah!" falling from his lips as the wings unlocked. The air brushed through his hair, against his clothing, washed over his face in such a familiar and friendly manner that Finn wondered why he hadn't attempted to sneak out again for another run on one of the Murk Raider's skimmers. Of course, there was no point with the Murk Raiders banning him from the hanger bay... Everything in Terra Deep was still, a mess of debris that Atmos deposited right over this area, a dead zone to the wind current. That made riding a bit more taxing concerning just what sort of energy was needed to stay up in the air. Crystals had alway been a valuable commodity in Terra Deep. That meant no more free joy rides for Finn.

Before he knew it, he was zipping around, eyes spinning upwards to The Blood Crow, where Repton had been taken to.

Determination filled those blue eyes like steel as Finn raced for the ship, ready to flip the lever back for the wheels to pop up.

Finn allowed the Skimmer to skid into one of the back corners of his home hanger bay before shutting her down. He lifted himself up and patted the seat once in a thank you before running to where he knew Stork would be.

* * *

Finn entered the winding hallway to Stork's room just in enough time to see the merb tapping on the cage of his newest collection of poisonous creatures. Like Finn, Stork had actually flourished in this Cyclonian and Murk Raider arrangement. The Murk Raiders found both Finn's expertise in the crossbow and Stork's obsession with how to handle poisonous creatures, very useful.

"Stork!" Finn shouted as loudly as he could.

The merb went instinctively still, paralyzed by the abrupt entrance before he flipped around, suddenly jumpy as ever and glared daggers at Finn.

"What?" he snapped acutely.

Finn hadn't exactly practiced an explanation before he got there. He more or less expected Stork to just understand that there was trouble and jump into action. So the next words tumbled out of his mouth in the only jumbled mess that made sense to him. "Piper is marrying the Dark Ace!"

The reaction he got wasn't exactly a speedy one. In fact, Stork just stood there shocked and confused. Then a glimmer of skepticism crossed his face. "Piper? As in...our Piper?"

"Yes, our Piper! We've gotta stop the wedding or whatever is going on!" hurried Finn becoming exasperated. They needed movement.

Stork only rose a brow before turning back to the glass frame that separated them from the crawling, dotted insect inside. Then in a low voice, Stork muttered, "I knew one day this would happen..."

"I know, right?"

Then Finn blinked. Somehow that wasn't exactly what he was expecting. His mind began to slowly churning with what Stork had said. "You knew about this?"

"Oh yeah, from the very first moment I saw you guys, I knew. It was bound to happen at some point what with us running all over Atmos, knocking over my cages..." Then with an earnest glimmer in his eyes, Stork turned Finn's direction in an almost pleading manner. "Just...Just tell me one last thing...Is there any pain associated with it? Will...Will it hurt before we go?"

Finn blinked a couple more times, processing...processing. "Stork, this isn't about your mind worms again, is it?"

"No, no...It's worse than that. Didn't think that hallucinations would get that bad. A sure sign of how far along you are..."

That was when Finn had enough. He might normally joke around with Stork, pretending to be ill if the circumstances weren't so dire. Right now he needed one of the most logical people, albeit the strangest one, on the old team to listen to him. "I'm telling you, Repton is on the ship right now. He's the one going on about Master Cyclonis forcing Piper to marry Dark Ace."

That seemed to quiet Stork a bit, one ear flickering slightly as if ticking in thought.

"So you're telling me...you don't have puncture marks that might or might not be from a venomous and mysterious eight legged creature that escaped from 'Aquarium 3' last week?"

The thought of something from one of Stork's collection roaming free had Finn unconsciously stepping back. "Um, no..."

"Oh good," Stork seemed eerily pleased by the news before actually getting back on track. There was no explanations of any more hypothetical situations. Quite honestly, Finn was all too grateful not to hear more. There were times, such as this, where Stork sort of frightened him. "Now you said something about Cyclonis?"

"She's handing Piper over to the Dark Ace. Repton said something about a marriage. He's meeting with Scabulous now about...umm...something...Oh, man. We need to find out what that something is. Repton said it was a message from Master Cyclonis." Then without thinking any further, Finn grabbed Stork's wrist and pulled him along. Stork squeaked, but was for the most part, willingly dragged behind.

Finn stopped at one of the ducts on The Blood Crow.

Popping open the lid he encouraged Stork to hop inside.

"Come on," whispered Finn as he slid through the opening.

Stork followed suit, nervously. "Um…there isn't enough room-"

"Do you wanna come or not?" Finn asked, his voice bordering irritation. They needed to get down to the captain's room. Most assuredly, there would be plans being made to go after Cyclonis now that they had a location for all the Cyclonian puppet governors to be present.

"….I'd rather not."

Finn released a sigh. He didn't actually want to go alone. His peer pressuring was working against him. "How about for the old Storm Hawk's team? You can't let us down now."

Stork looked as queasy as ever, but with a dramatic sigh, eyes rolling in a high arch, he groaned, "Fine."

That was all it took for Finn to grin happily at his friend before leading the way through the duct system. They'd be able to get some idea of where to go based on Scabulous' plans soon enough. They'd make it out, all of them. Finn just had to make sure they knew where to go after this.

As they crawled along the system, the echoing of voices slowly became clearer. Finn shushed Stork's mewls of doom and destruction. Stork sent him a look of offense, not that Finn minded. The blonde was far too busy making sure that they could catch every single word being spoken.

Repton's distinctive hiss could be made out, angry and sharp. "You have to obey by the rules, or the heads of your crew will roll."

"That little girl doesn't scare me," Captain Scabulous bellowed back. "Tell your master that we spared her quite a few ships. But if she keeps thinking that she can send her government through our sky, we'll count that as profit. There are no such things as safe passage where Terra Deep is concerned."

"Ignoring her letter is not wise-"

"Ignoring our bargain is also not wise," interrupted Scabulous. The tone he was taking, made Finn crawl all the faster to get over and see what was happening. He wasn't going to miss a battle between Repton and Scabulous if it came down to it.

Inside, Finn mentally cheered, 'fight! fight! fight!" as he rounded the vent and peered down. Repton was not looking all that pleased by the turn of events. He appeared a tad more shifty than he usually was, tail restless, shoulders tight. "Have it your way...Master Cyclonis will not be pleased with this information, especially during the Dark Ace's wedding."

Scabulous only grinned back. "I won't be the one carrying the message."

Snarling animalistically, Repton made a move to pull out his boomerang, but was immediately intercepted by a fellow Murk Raider to the left of him. By Scabulous' side, Eyeball cheered on the attack. Unfortunately, Finn had audibly joined him.

"Will you be quiet," Stork growled, confused between looking nervous and upset.

Finn rolled his eyes, but obediently went back to listening to Eyeballs' taunting. He caught Scabulous glancing upwards and peered towards Stork. Stork must have caught it too, because he was glaring back at Finn. "And now...we're doomed."

Scabulous turned back to Repton. "Now if you wouldn't mind getting back to your ship. I've got some crew members that need to be spoken to."

Two large pairs of arms held Repton back as he tried to rush forwards and begin to battle. Unfortunately, when the arms intercepted him, they easily wrapped around his middle and tugged him backwards and out of the Captain's chambers.

It wasn't until the door was completely shut did Scabulous turn back towards the vent and glare upwards. "I know you two are up there. There's no use hiding, so you might as well come down now."

Finn watched as Stork sighed before slamming his fist onto the metal latch and flipping the sheet open. Then Stork indicated that Finn should drop out first.

"I don't think so..." Finn replied, looking at the extended arms towards the opening. He wasn't really looking forward to being smacked around by the captain at the moment. Maybe if he could manage to throw Stork down first...

The shaft suddenly rattled and a few 'dings' lead way to 'creaks.' Finn shot a look behind him, seeing that Scabulous' arrows tore through the metal, and then at Stork before his section of the duct work came falling through.

Screaming loudly, Finn fell with the metal sheets.

A mighty crash filled his ears, as his vision swirled upon impact with the ground. His body was splayed half out of the duct work in a heap of bruised muscle and bone. Groaning, Finn picked himself back up, only to come face to face with Scabulous and his own crossbow. The fierce look on his face Scabulous' quite alarming, more so than Finn could remember it being. Then Scabulous no longer had his eyes on the blonde, but instead had them on Stork. "You get down here or else."

Finn could hear a pattering from above before Stork dropped down, none too gracefully, near Finn. The two sent each other a silent look of askance. The question on their mind simple; what was the captain going to do?

However, Scabulous pulled back his weapon as a grin formed where the scowl had been. He held out a hand towards Finn, ready to assist him up if need be. Finn hesitated momentarily, but chose to accept the help. Grabbing each other's wrists, Finn was promptly hauled onto his feet.

"Well, I guess I don't need to tell you two about the good news," Scabulous replied with a smirk. His eyes gleamed over with a new bloodthirsty luster. They sparkled with the promise of a fight, and a guarantee of victory. "There's a wedding taking place on Terra Cyclonia, and since Master Cyclonis cannot keep her promises, I've decided that we should all be attending. After all, why shouldn't we with every ship in Atmos hovering out in the sky present. Without Sky Knights to protect them, half of the work is already done for us. We just need to get on board. The talons can't protect them all."

Finn and Stork peered once more at each other. Finn hadn't expected things to settle themselves out as easily as they had. And apparently, Stork was just in as much shock as the blonde. But, to be on the safe side and truly understand, Finn couldn't help ask, "So...does that mean we're going to crash the wedding?"

The glimmer in Captain Scabulous' eyes twinkled all the brighter. "Oh, we'll be crashing the wedding alright."


	3. Aerrow's Arrangements

A/N: Thank you again, everyone for reading and favoriting/following and for the reviews! I've read them periodically as I've been going through this chapter giving it the a glance over before publishing and I had it done a little earlier this time!

Sorry, guys, I think these chapters are getting longer as I attempt to edit...I swear they were all approximately the same as I originally wrote these and somewhere along the line they've evolved into these colossal chapters. I don't think you guys will mind all that much, but just in case you do...oops.

Enjoy the newest chapter everyone! Beware of Aerrow's bias, remember these thoughts are solely his. Precision is not accuracy - quoted by my Chem Lab Professor.

**Restoration Cyclonia**

**Chapter 3**

**"Aerrow's Arrangements"**

Every second was spent, wasting away, buried deep within the catacombs of the Cyclonian prison. The time ticked by in hours, then days, then months until the rebel prisoners, the ones that tried to seek freedom after their capture, were merely breathing for the sake of breathing. No sunlight could penetrate the rooms below, leaving all the prisoners to the slow, painful decay. Their skin had grown pale over time; their eyes sunken in. But worse, their hopes dashed, destroyed as clearly as their terras had been. They were nothing more than the tattered ruins of a once thriving society, where they had been able to roam the skies. It almost hurt to think of a time when that had been the reality and this had not.

Aerrow was the only Sky Knight present amongst the once crowds of war prisoners. He'd seen where all the other Sky Knights had gone. Each thrown into the wastelands below, hauled off unceremoniously, to work in the mines for the Wallops. Another peace treaty as made by the evil empress, Master Cyclonis, herself. It had liberated Atmos to rogues, beasts, and all other sorts of horrors, but benefited the Cyclonian rule regardless. All Atmos' Sky Knights reeled around on chains, forced into separate arenas of work. That seemed to be exactly how Master Cyclonis wanted things; her way, without any concern for the people she affected. That was exactly how Aerrow angled the situation, finding no other reason for her ultimate rule. Master Cyclonis lived up to her name, a violent storm that swept away anyone who dare stand against her.

Aerrow might have felt bad for his fellow Sky Knights working somewhere below ground, but his punishment was more severe. He had ten times less freedom than they had. Now he was stuck here with the remainder of the teams, the members that hadn't been sold off to the highest bidder and forgotten in the dark. He couldn't help but think about his own squadron, Finn and Stork were among the Murk Raiders, thankfully. Their run in with them was simply luck in the making. Finn was on the ship at the time of the invasion. He was certainly handed over simply because Cyclonis had no idea she was missing a Storm Hawk. It was Stork who had been negotiated since Finn was hiding in the background.

Junko though…He had spent some time in here with Aerrow, serving his sentence of involving himself with the Sky Knights and aiding Aerrow on a failed escape attempt. Aerrow missed their late night discussions, pulling Junko from outside of his quiet demeanor and keeping them both held together while he could. The two had held conversations about simple, little things. After their initial plans to leave failed, the warden was so angered, he dragged the rebellious war prisoners to the basement cells. Fleeting thoughts of pain and devastation compounded. Therefore, everything that went back and forth between them was light-hearted and didn't require tons of thought. Things such as Finn and Stork potentially making it as pirates and looting the Cyclonian ships that soared by, to things that they liked to do on their off time, or inventions that they wished were made. Neither of them spoke about Raadar or Piper. Both subjects were unknown; both subjects were too painful.

Now that Aerrow didn't have the support of Junko, his thoughts grew darker with each passing day. He remembered too much for someone his age.

When Aerrow had been released from the dreadful crystal prison, he hadn't stopped shivering. The cold had lingered, had caked his skin, now experiencing feeling once again, and had hated him for it. His senses kicked to life, pouring over him in a clash of pandemonium. He had been confused, so horribly confused from the brilliant array of colors where there had once been black, the clammer of workers where there had once been silence, the smell of engine fuel and sweat where there had once been nothing. The unsettling breeze had brushed up against his exposed skin. It had caused him to flinch back unused to being outside of his own head, no longer frozen in a state of restlessness.

He had stared up, his eyes meeting Cyclonis' simmering coals and then Dark Ace's blood red orbs. He had been weak and could barely walk, but he had still sneered in their direction. His anger had bubbled over his skin afresh. Dark Ace had made a move forward, but Cyclonis had stopped him, ignoring the hatred that flew between the two men, filling the atmosphere with static electricity. Dark Ace had wanted him separate, locked away forever.

It was only Junko and himself that had been carried out that day. And soon Junko, thanks to the prolonged treaty with the Wallops, was released from this hellhole. Now, only Aerrow remained.

The doors swished open. Footsteps echoed as the warden walked through the threshold, eyes searching.

Aerrow, like the the other prisoners, drew back, plastering himself against the wall as the warden walked in. He wasn't necessarily scared of Mr. Moss. He'd handled this guy before and his men weren't exactly the brightest nor the strongest of troops. But all the same, they were the sort to find pleasure in other's pain. They didn't mind picking someone out of the crowd as an example. It didn't take much either for them to choose who they should pull out and whip that day. Any sign of resistance, any indication that someone didn't care about Mr. Moss' presence was hauled out of their cells and slapped with the weapon in his hands a few times while his men cheered him on.

Learning quickly, Aerrow had begun to retract right away when Mr. Moss entered. It was so repetitive a motion that Mr. Moss no longer thought him any different from the other warriors. He was just one of the faces in the crowd, labeled as nothing more than a 'Storm Hawk' and that was exactly how Aerrow preferred it.

The warden stepped close to the cell next to Aerrow's. A member of the Rebel Ducks withdrew more, showing no signs of aggression. A smile crossed Mr. Moss' face as he watched the man stare down at the ground, humbly and silently begging not to be the next victim.

The blows never came. Mr. Moss pressed on, stopping at Aerrow's prison cell and grabbing one of the bars. "It's been a while hasn't it, Storm Hawk?"

Aerrow glared a hole into the dirt. He didn't bother looking at the other directly in the eyes or acknowledging that he was being considered for whatever lesson Mr. Moss had decided to teach that day. Though, Aerrow was certain that he was the next on the list.

A few slices with the whip and surely Mr. Moss would have his blood-lust sated for the evening. Aerrow wouldn't fight, instead he would beg for his release, and then would fall quiet after the first couple of stings. Mr. Moss would be please, his men would laugh, and then Aerrow would be tossed back in his cell completely forgotten again. It was like clockwork down here.

Preparing himself by relaxing his shoulders, Aerrow knew that this was all unavoidable as soon as the keys clinked against the lock. He kept his eyes down, breath even and allowed himself to be picked up off the ground.

"Today's your lucky day," Mr. Moss began. His voice was all too pleasant as he mockingly patted Aerrow on the head.

Aerrow never glanced up, not once.

"Don't you want to know _why_ today is your lucky day?"

Aerrow frowned, careful not to let it be seen. He knew what luck was down here. He knew that Mr. Moss was baiting him into some sort of plea. But he also knew that he had no need to worry about any of that. The Dark Ace had made certain that Aerrow was to be kept separately from the others, alive for now. Aerrow was certain that Dark Ace would have been much more elated to have Aerrow buried down in his prison cell somewhere where he could do the taunting and constantly wreck havoc on the young Sky Knight. Never had the Dark Ace gotten over being outwitted and outmatched by a child. Nor did Aerrow suspect he ever would be.

Mr. Moss grabbed a tuft of red hair and dragged the once Sky Knight upwards. "You've gotten yourself a buyer. Gonna work ya hard to the bone, I bet. A shame that you're too scrawny to not last for too long. But that's how things work 'round here, am I right?"

With that, Mr. Moss released his grip on Aerrow's hair, allowing the teen to fall to the ground. "Well, let's get him cleaned up and shipped out. I don't want the boss to be waiting."

Aerrow allowed the crew to pull him back up and haul him off. He dared to glance up and around once he was outside the room he'd lived in for nearly a year.

A stair well was arranged in the center of an oddly rectangular shaped room. Vents aligned the sides allowing some fresh air to mix with the stale, stagnant air found below. It was a bit more appeasing in here than in the dungeons. Aerrow smelt the first scents of leafy greenery in the place of clay and rusting metal. It was actually refreshing, despite the commotion that surrounded him.

Being taken up the stairs, Aerrow caught the last traces of his prison. He couldn't say that he was disappointed. Though, he also couldn't say he wasn't apprehensive about being moved. He had, at one point, been in the upstairs cells. Then he, Junko and a few others had taken advantage of feeding time. Their move had been a painful one, one filled with regrets. Anywhere near Mr. Moss was a dangerous place to be. The man was explosive, unpredictable, disturbed. As far as Aerrow could throw the blonde haired, heavy set man, was as far as he could trust him.

The warden was already smirking towards him. Aerrow's expression must have portrayed his inner musings. "Don't you feel lucky to be finally out of the underground dungeons?"

Aerrow bit back the question of "who's the buyer?" burning at the tip of his tongue. He swallowed the sensation in multiples, eyes scanning the area for a sign of the answer to his inquiry now buried deep within his stomach. He found nothing to show for where he was being taken. His eyes narrowed on an airship outside bearing the Cyclonian symbol.

As he tried to inspect the symbol closer and determine whether that airship was identifiable, a wet towel was thrown in his face, turning the second layer of dirt into dripping mud instantly.

When the hands loosened, Aerrow pushed off his captors and snatched the towel. After giving his skin a swipe, Aerrow threw it down on the ground.

"You still have fight in you?" laughed Mr. Moss, eyebrows rising. The others began to chuckle in the background as well, humoured by their bosses comment or perhaps merely trying to keep him pleased. Aerrow suspected the latter.

A slap on the shoulder pushed Aerrow stumbling forward. He was on the verge of catching himself when the hand was back for a second strike, throwing his center of balance completely off. That was all it took for Aerrow to find himself face first into the cement ground, groaning from the dizzying pain it caused. His eyes lost sense of focus momentarily. A headache latched onto his brain like a leech, draining him of his concentration. Another groan escaped as he was picked back up.

Rough hands pushed him forwards as Aerrow was herded into the ship bearing the talon symbol across the side of it. It was enough to make his lip curl in disdain, even stepping foot onto it, but he had a lack of options.

Half dragging the once sky knight down the halls, Mr. Moss's men pushed and prodded Aerrow into the maze of hallways onboard the large airship. Their attention more concentrated on the talons that they passed by rather than on Aerrow's figure. Aerrow noticed this immediately, however, found that even with that sort of advantage on his side, he still could do nothing about his current situation. No matter where he went, he was trapped.

He was cast into another cell, bearing a small barred widow, almost at face height. Then the men locked the cell, leaving Aerrow behind to whatever fate might await him in his new prison.

They didn't even turn back to sneer, comment, or give any other sort of acknowledge of their prisoner.

Once again, Aerrow had been forgotten.

* * *

The window had been a saving grace, a refuge that Aerrow had been denied of for so long. His arms extended up, testing the air as the clouds rolled by, moisture drenching the fabric cuffs of Aerrow's tattered sleeves. Suddenly, the young Sky Knight yearned for more of this. He wanted to recall everything that he had once forgotten. He wanted the taste of the life that he use to lead.

Standing on his tiptoes and plunging both arms outside the airship, Aerrow soaked up as much of the breeze as the moving airship would allow. He couldn't help a shudder run down his spine, nor the goose pimples along his arm from forming. This was heaven.

Aerrow's mind began to trail after dreams and hopes that he had once held dear. His young mind filled in the gaps of times that he took for granted. Time before his life had become nothing more than forgetting and remembering. The fringes of brownish red hair not soaked in gloppy mud, tickled his forehead as his arms extended out further, catching the wind beneath his fingertips. Aerrow closed his eyes, allowing nothing but this feeling to drench his mind, saturating every memory, every dream he once had. Then his arms folded in on themselves, in a parody of a hug, wrapping around the bars. He never wanted to let this go.

He remained stationary for as long as he could, becoming only aware of the sun's rays and the wind weaving into his torn sleeves. Nothing else, including the passing time, seemed to matter much any more.

"….can't dock. Not with everyone surrounding Terra Cyclonia."

Aerrow could hear the echoes down the hall. Not wanting to relinquish this new feeling he had been granted, Aerrow kept his eyes shut. However, his ears perked as the footsteps became all the louder.

"I've never seen so many ships at bay."

"Master Cyclonis invited everyone to the wedding. She wants all Atmos present for the event."

That had Aerrow's eyes open.

The sight of cloud covering and sunny skies had been blocked out by numerous rows of airships. Each were decorated with a symbol representing a different terra, a terra that Aerrow and his team fought so hard to keep out of Cyclonis' grasp. His eyes narrowed on the ships, awaiting this supposed wedding. None of them would be people he immediately recognized. All would be loyal to Master Cyclonis, either too afraid or too oblivious to go against this force of destruction. Their Sky Knights had lost after all. Aerrow, Sky Knight to all Atmos, had failed them...

"It's been like this for a week now, at least according to the commander. The Dark Ace doesn't seem all that pleased as of late about all the fuss."

He had suddenly morphed into a human sponge, soaking up the trails of information that the guards were unknowingly leaving behind them. And when that was no longer enough, Aerrow flipped around watching the men draw near his cell, walking close, but not even glancing his direction. The guards disregarded him as nothing more than furniture, speaking freely as though Aerrow no longer possessed the capability to hear. They didn't even consider him with a glance, mouths dripping crucial details that Aerrow diligently collected.

Then they were walking away.

"I wouldn't be happy with Master Cyclonis' wedding plans either. He said she only gave a week's notice."

"A week…?"

And the voice tapered off as the door slammed shut. Everything else from that point on was muffled and impossible to make out.

"Master Cyclonis is getting married?" Aerrow whispered, eyes shooting back to the outside world once more.

He could make out the noises below, the humming of skimmers in the air, zipping about, and the dull drone of voices that could only represent large multitudes. They were all down there for Master Cyclonis'…wedding?

Blinking a few times, Aerrow pressed himself up against the bars to see if he could get a peak of what was happening. His view was from high up, so it should be a decent one if he could just angle his head right.

Somewhere between the music, voices, and machinery, cannons began to fire. Their pounding echoing over the entire party and making Aerrow peek upwards at the ships presumably creating the clammer and then back to the conglomeration of people somewhere below. This event was turning into a fanfare. The next thing he would see would be the release of millions of doves or something else tragically showy.

Then the noise of the cannons grew louder.

Aerrow was about to glare at the sound once more, when a loud smack could be heard just outside his window. The floor beneath him swayed dangerously back and then forth. Aerrow's hold on the bars was the only thing that was keeping him from stumbling to the ground.

The ship rattled once more, throwing Aerrow's complete concentration off of the wedding below. There were more important matters, such as the spray of crystal dust on a nearby ship that grabbed hold of Aerrow's concentration. It seemed as though he was not the only one to want the destruction of any happiness Cyclonis might try to obtain for herself. The surrounding region of Terra Cyclonia wasn't in celebration, sending noises of proclamation. Sprays of crystal dust pounded into the side of a ship nearby. The men, tiny figures from where Aerrow was being held, poured out onto deck, readying their own firepower. Terra Cyclonia was under attack. And by the looks of it, whoever hoarded ill will of the Master had something was big to attack all the surrounding ships with.

A victorious cry rang from Aerrow's cell as he watched another explosion of lights and dust filter through the air.

Aerrow couldn't help but feel a little vindicated, not really able to get a close up glance at the attackers. It was too far to actually see them and the airships out in front were blocking a direct path, but Aerrow didn't care one way or another, his face actually lighting up at the idea that someone was nearby, ready to shut everything down on Cyclonis' little parade.

Cheering them on, Aerrow noticed that a few of the talons onboard rushed by his cage once again and he couldn't help but be filled with a little hope. Perhaps, whoever they were, they would be heading his direction. The thought was too delicious to release. He wanted to believe that something good could happen. It had been so long since he did.

Another shot rang out, hitting the larger airship in front of the one Aerrow was currently aboard, but half of the shot ricocheted off the side and knocked into Aerrow's. Without a grasp on the bars this time, Aerrow was sent scrambling backwards as the wood and metal structure rocked in the attack.

That didn't deter Aerrow from racing back over to the window, catching himself in time for the next slam of a crystal-powered projectile to the ship.

Excitement, the sort that Aerrow didn't think that he'd be able to experience again, bubbled inside of him. This was as close as he came to being freed and he could feel the pulsing of happiness swirling in him like adrenaline in what had once upon a time been so common for him. He had once lived for this, the thrill of life out on the skimmers, energy blades blazing, before Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis had uprooted that in him.

Aerrow's eyes shot across the skies, finding that the talons were starting to make their way onto the scene, their skimmers a distinctive clumpy grey mass, thick and unpainted, simple, basic. There was a frown that crossed Aerrow's face as he watched the first of the attacking crew falling out of the sky, a parachute flaring out over him.

But Aerrow didn't get to see much more, for a flash of colors splashed over his eye sight, each series aligned in a familiar form of feathers. Aerrow noticed it again, this time a little further off, enough so that he could make out the creature that had come so close to the ship.

His eyes could not believe what he was witnessing as he stared out at the lengthy wings spanning across the skies, tumbling with the tufts of low lying clouds. Never did Aerrow imagine he would see his legendary tutor, trainer of warriors, once again. The guardian's name fell off his tongue without thinking.

"Arygyn?"

Aerrow blinked multiple times, even rubbing his eyes before grabbing ahold of the bars to the tiny window once more.

"Arygyn!"

Sure enough, the multicolored spectacle was back, flapping his wings as he came nearer to Aerrow's voice. A smile curved on his beak, one that proved he had heard Aerrow's question clearly.

"Hello, Aerrow, did you miss us?"

Aerrow couldn't help but allow his lips to curl upwards, finally able to recognize a familiar face on the outside. "Us? I thought you and the other guardians were leaving for good."

"Well…I guess I should have mentioned that they are vicariously with us and not actually with us. It's really just you and me, kid."

That didn't discourage Aerrow's happiness in the least. He couldn't have cared as long as he had one ally on his side.

"But you came back?"

"Oh, I don't do well with so many clouded over rules and regulations, you know. You can really lose your flair if you let tradition get ahold of you and carry you away." This was all stated with a wink. Aerrow was far too elated by the appearance of the guardian to even be paying the explanation too much heed. Finally, after waiting so long in Mr. Moss' cell, he was ready for some escape and retribution. Surely, that was the reason why Arygyn was here.

Arygyn glanced away before slipping from view once more.

Aerrow's lips spun downwards as he tried to find his friend. The small window was just tall enough to not allow him to see very far. He waited a bit impatiently for Arygyn to show back up. However, the airship rattled once more, a flash of red glittering dust jutting out from the wreckage.

Aerrow caught only a glimpse of what hit them, tripping backwards and landing on his backside. He grunted, hopping back up and returning to the window once more. His eyes scanned the skies. This time in place of seeing Arygon, Aerrow saw a bulky airship with familiar skull with sharp fangs strapped to the ship's bow in the distance. The feature was so identifiable that Aerrow was practically ear to ear in smiles. First, Arygyn was there…somewhere, but most definitely with him. Now, he was amongst attacking Murk Raiders, who for all Aerrow knew were holding Finn and Stork.

The year long feeling of desperation and dread dimmed in the light of the new hope.

"There we go," came the jovial voice of Arygyn from behind Aerrow's spot at the window. It was no longer on the outside.

Aerrow spun around to face the interior of the ship in surprise. The guardian, now in human form, brushed himself off lazily, strolling up to the bars and leaning against them. He flicked the cylindrical metal rods with his finger. "Well, this wasn't something we were expecting either. Wait until everyone back home hears about how this is all turning out. They're never going to believe it."

That had Aerrow trying to retain his composure a bit. According to Aerrow, Arygyn's words were a smudge insensitive after the year he had been through. He didn't want to be rude and bring back his experience, so he held his tongue. Ignoring the issue was by far the better choice. All that mattered was that he had help now and that help was going to turn this whole mess around for good. Aerrow didn't have to go back to darkness and bars. He'd be a free man as soon as Arygyn unlocked his pad and gave access to escape.

"Arygyn," began Aerrow, reworking a plan in his mind. They'd need to get out smoothly and quietly. With all the noise the Murk Raiders were causing in the skies, they were pretty much free as soon as Arygyn found the key. "The engine room can't be too far away from here. If you could grab two of the engine crystals and try to spark them near the lock-"

"Hold on, hold on there," Arygyn replied, waving his hands back and forth in a showy manner. He was still smiling, but it was dimmer than before. His eyes were no longer sparkling with that age old mischief that hid behind the sapphire irises. Aerrow's excitement started to dull likewise, confusion seeping in at the sound of resistance. "You know how I work. I can't rearrange how destiny runs her course. That's your job."

That left the redhead completely dumbfounded. His mouth tried to operate once again, working through the basic syllables and trying to figure out his jaw's muscles. "But you…you couldn't have come all this way… You were going to look out for me…You were going to make sure that I could complete the prophecy. You already told me that I was the one destined to bring peace to Atmos. I can't do that moving from jail to jail."

The more Aerrow spoke, the more he couldn't hold back the irritation from his voice. Right now, he truly needed the aid of the famous warrior trainer for one simple solitary task and Arygyn was excusing himself from doing it. Aerrow wasn't the one to second guess the strange ways of the guardian after the results from their first meeting, but this was a matter that he had no control over. The last battles Aerrow had been prepared for, given words of caution in order to win. There was no chance that he could defeat the Cyclonians and restore harmony in Atmos locked behind iron bars.

"I'm certain you are the one, Aerrow, but right now it looks as though you're needed here."

That was enough to frustrate Aerrow to the point of anger. Biting back as much repressed ire as humanly possible, Aerrow gritted his teeth together. "You don't get it. I'm being shipped off and sold-"

"To the Dark Ace according to the guards," finished Arygyn with hesitance.

Taken fully off guard, Aerrow didn't know how to react. His mind temporarily went blank, allowing raw emotion build up inside. It had been pent away for so long, the anguish, the torment. He'd lived a life of war, starting from a child when his father hadn't shown up back home. Lightening Strike never meant to let his son become involved Aerrow had realized.

Locked behind bars, chained to the Cyclonian empire, this was why Lightening Strike had hid his son from all his ongoings. He didn't want this, this pain to happen to the last remnants of their family. Aerrow hadn't lived up to his father's expectations. He rebuilt the Storm Hawks only to fail miserably, tripping at the proverbial finish line. This wasn't meant to be. His life was meant to be more than this.

"The Dark Ace! You can't be serious!" Aerrow was no longer in control of his raging emotions. They were flying everywhere, off the charts in all directions. There was no more repression.

"Aerrow, calm down-"

"You're not the one being sold off to your worst nightmare! How can I possibly stay calm? How do you think I can handle this? You have no idea what he's going to do! All that talk about me no longer being in the future of Atmos, you're about to allow that to really exist unless you let me out!"

Arygyn was no longer flaunting his colorful self around. There was no trace of a smile left on his face as Aerrow breathed in and out harshly. And for whatever horrible, twisted reason that relentlessly burrowing inside Aerrow's heart, he was glad that Arygyn was no longer making light of the circumstances by speaking carelessly or strutting around freely. He was glad to have gained the other's attention completely and utterly, even if he had shown the trainer a side of total frustration that very few had ever, ever seen. He'd buried his hurt inside for so long...It was never suppose to come up like this.

"I can't do that," Arygyn stated in a soft, serious tone. His eyes burned straight through Aerrow's own, saying everything and nothing at the same time.

Aerrow pulled sharply away from the bars. His jerky motions almost reckless as his frown deepened. He couldn't stomach to look at the guardian any longer. Just as he suspected, there was no hope that rested with him. He'd have to wait for Finn and Stork if he was going to be free. His mind began to jog over the countless promises made to him over the years. All the people that said they wouldn't let him down and did.

His father was a good starting point.

_The man named Lightening Strike happily twirled Aerrow's four year old form around in the air, mimicking a skimmer. Aerrow happily provided the dialogue. "Don't worry, I'm a sky knight and that means I'm the hero coming to save the day, Atmos!"_

_His father laughed loudly before pulling his son in for a landing and hugging the prone form to his chest. "You already sound like me, too."_

_Then a raven haired teen staggered into the room, a member bearing the Storm Hawk symbol and a face__ that Aerrow would not be able to place after years and years of growing up. The teen was a mess, eyes frantically searching, landing on Lightening Strike, Aerrow and then bouncing around the room some more as if he were trying to orient himself._

_"We…we…"_

_Lightening Strike set down his son, patting Aerrow on the head. He took a step closer to the older boy, showing concern. The raven haired youth pulled away twice as fast. "We...are leaving."_

_"Dad," called the tentative Aerrow, understanding that this "leaving" meant a month or so of no return. He'd be watched by the neighbors, a children's home for those fighting in the war and located close by. It did mean that he would be reunited with his best friend, a little orphaned blue haired girl, who giggled far too much and convinced him help her dig for crystals all the time. But, Aerrow already hadn't seen his father in so long. He didn't want to leave home again. _

_Lightening Strike bent down and rested a hand on his son's shoulder, his emerald eyes boring into Aerrow's jade ones. "This is going to be an easy mission, you'll see. Don't you worry because I'll be back soon, I promise."_

A promise that had never come to pass.

"Just like the promise the oracle made," whispered the sixteen year old Aerrow, mind so far away, so long ago. Yet, he was still standing in the dim light of the Talon ship, being hauled off, into his enemy's clutches.

Arygyn must have heard because he was quick to request that Aerrow explain himself. "The oracle? The oracle said something to you?"

Nodding, Aerrow decided not to elaborate. He didn't want to remember how she had showed him a horrifying future and then promised it would not turn out that way. She promised to interfere so that Aerrow had the upper hand in the war as long as he freed her. There was nothing but shattered dreams of that now. It had all been a farce.

"Then you have more working on your side than against you," tried the guardian.

Aerrow shook his head in disgust and rolled his eyes, still facing away from Arygyn. He didn't much feel like talking any longer. There was no point in it. Arygyn had only brought more bad news than good.

"Aerrow," Arygyn said. His voice was flat, empty. "I know you don't believe me when I say this, but things will work out the way they were always suppose to. I've lived long enough to know that everything works itself out in due time."

Head drooping low, Aerrow watched his feet for a moment as if they were the most curious things he'd ever seen. He didn't want to face Arygyn right now. His emotions were too raw, too unpredictable to keep at bay. He felt broken inside. A part of him torn, completely cracked down the center. The fragile naivety that Aerrow exhibited had all but worn away, leaving the rough hardened surface exposed from all the weathering.

There was a calamity outside, causing Aerrow's eyes to snap from his feet to the window. He stared out, watching as the Talons, hordes of them, flew through the skies, their weapons drawn and their canons loaded.

The Murk Raiders, who had been creating all the fuss, seemed to be happy with their load from the nearby ships. The Blood Crow went sailing off, blurred by the legions of Cyclonis' troops that flanked the remaining ships.

Aerrow's own airship hadn't even been touched, outside of the series residual blasts that went astray. It was then that Aerrow realized Finn and Stork would not be saving him this day. They were now on the move, presumably back to Terra Deep where they could never be overrun.

Spinning around, Aerrow turned to say something, anything to Arygyn to make him change his mind. The guardian had to be persuaded to do the right thing. He couldn't leave Aerrow trapped here, sold off to the wrong hands. It would be a devastation to both of them. He had to make Arygyn see that the Dark Ace would kill him as soon as he could get his hands around Aerrow's throat.

But no one was behind him.

Just as quickly as hope flew in, did it fly out. Aerrow would be facing fate alone as he had always done, left in her cruel claws.

Trying to hold himself together, Aerrow pressed his back up against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. His eyes remained clear, void. Carefully, his mind returned to a numbing state, disregarding everything that had just happened.

He was not going to be going anywhere, not for a while.

And so he sat for what seemed like eternity, with nothing to do but stare and preserve his mind. He didn't even know when the shadows from the tiny window began to move, shifting ever so slightly.

"Let me through," hissed a voice from down the hall. The thick, angry, deep tone was enough to snap Aerrow back into a thinking state. His mind didn't have to search far for an answer to who's voice that was. He had that voice on speed dial recognition, trained and readied for the potential of danger that it ebbed in it's wake.

Aerrow stood up. He would not be sitting when he came face to face with the Dark Ace. He would not be caught off guard if this were going to be his last stand. He'd give the man a run for his money as best as he could at the moment, even if he perished in the meanwhile. He lived like a Storm Hawk; he'd die like a Storm Hawk.

Soon a raven haired man walked into the room, crimson eyes staring straight at Aerrow, glancing over the dirty rags and muddy skin. "You look well," taunted Dark Ace with an almost amusement. "I can see that Mr. Moss has kept up his care of the prisoners, as I expected."

There was no need for chitchat. Aerrow would rather just get to the point and find out why he was here. He just could not let it slip that Arygyn had given him information he wasn't supposed to know. Though, the guards were a tad gossipy for their own good. Arygyn probably found out on his way here through them anyways, just as Aerrow had found out about Cyclonis' wedding.

"So do I live out the rest of my life in your prison or did you buy me to kill me?"

Dark Ace frowned. Curiosity of where Aerrow had found out that sort of information flickered in his eyes momentarily. But it was gone before he bothered with it. Instead, Dark Ace took a stance that seemed a bit less taunting to Aerrow's eyes. "You think that you can die and escape without first letting me gloat over my victory for years to come?"

Aerrow sighed. He didn't think that he would be relieved about not dying, but he was. Taking a stance of nonchalance, Aerrow replied,"Ok, then I guess to the prison I go then."

"Don't get cocky with me, child!"

That was enough to fuel Aerrow into a glare. Aerrow was no longer a child. He hadn't been for years. In fact, the only fun he, Piper, Raadar and Finn had reclaimed had been through the Condor, the airship that had been taken away from them. Before the Condor, Stork, and Junko, they had been teased mercilessly. Each bullied for their strange obsessions and their want to be apart of a Sky Knight Squadron when there was none for Terra Neverlandis. Thankfully, Dark Ace was sated with a glare and didn't bother to yell more.

"I came to tell you that I will personally see to it, without Mr. Moss slipping up on the job yet again, that you are locked away forever. You will rot in the exact spot your thrown in and then I won't have to worry about the "Storm Hawks" and their beliefs in the old Sky Knight Council ever again."

Aerrow sneered, his eyes never once leaving his enemy as the Dark Ace stepped back. The raven haired man seemed observant for a moment, glaring at Aerrow, eyes never quite focusing on him.

It made Aerrow's skin crawl being scrutinized as such. "I hope the Cyclonis' wedding went wonderfully. She should be so happy to find someone that would actually tolerate her poisonous nature."

Dark Ace smirked before indicating to his suit. In a mocking voice, one that said there was amusement lingering behind it, Dark Ace retorted, "And what about my poisonous nature, Sky Knight?"

Analyzing the situation, Aerrow peeked from Dark Ace's attire to the smirk. He put two and two together immediately. "You were the one getting married?"

An almost snort fell out of Aerrow's mouth. It was completely humorless, sarcastic and cutting all at once.

Dark Ace only walked off, still smirking as Aerrow couldn't help but try to imagine how absolutely grand that the two most hated people in all Atmos, should find themselves wedded. Cyclonis really did find her match after all this time. She found someone that would wait on her every word, fulfill her every whim.

"Aerrow?" came a small voice. It was frail and gentle, but distinct.

Aerrow peered upwards to see his best friend peek from behind the doorway, her copper eyes laden with a sadness that he had never seen before. Although, that didn't matter right now. What did was that Piper was aboard the ship. She was here…with him. At long last…

"Piper?" breathed Aerrow, not quite trusting himself. Within the span of twenty-four hours, he had been uprooted and wrung of every last emotion he could possibly feel. Right now he needed his best friend and former teammate to be with him. He wanted her next to him where it could be two Storm Hawks against the Talons once more.

There seemed to be some hesitance that Aerrow couldn't place. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that the closer Piper came, the better he'd feel. He needed her more than ever right now.

"It's ok, Piper," Aerrow called out softly. His voice was low and encouraging. He needed her to make those few steps forwards, into the room and near the bars. To booster the encouragement, Aerrow lifted up his hand, offering his open palm to her.

Piper only shook her head, sighing heavily as if she were trying to hold back tears. "I tried, Aerrow. I promise that I've tried. But I couldn't… I didn't want to be put back into that crystal. I didn't have a choice. I didn't even get to say anything at all because Master Cyclonis said it all for me."

She stopped, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Aerrow, I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that I wouldn't."

Seeing the distress in his best friend, Aerrow quickly tried to calm it. "That's ok, Piper. I'm not hurt about seeing you."

That caused Piper to pull back more, as if she couldn't get over the fact that she was being accepted despite whatever nonsense that Master Cyclonis made her believe. Aerrow didn't know the extent of Piper's treatment, but he knew that Cyclonians were liars, brutal liars. He vowed to repay them for their lack of kindness, one day, if he lived that long to do so. His mind slipped to Arygyn for a moment and how easy it would have been to just let him out while there was still a chance. Aerrow was just going to have to make his own chances.

Piper sniffed a few times in the shadows of the doorway, before she inhaled deeply and stepped over the threshold. A white lacy top was adorned in beads and finery, drapped in satin folds that elegantly showed off Piper's shoulder line. The rest of the outfit was white as well, the half pants, looking eerily like undergarments threw Aerrow off completely as to what Piper was suppose to be dressed as. "Piper…"

"Master Cyclonis forced me to marry the Dark Ace," Piper stated, her head tipped down low. Her breath seemed to falter.

Aerrow closed his eyes. His face scrunched up, pain filling every corner of it, running across the harsh lines and furrowed wrinkles. His mind blurring once more in bad news. This was becoming old rather quickly. The plague of awful luck struck hard for the past year. Aerrow felt as though he were a tiny shell that kept sliding off the shores of Terra Tropica, only to be repeatedly picked up by the waves and slammed down on the surface once again, until he shattered from the convecting, violent forces raining down.

He just felt so…tired.

"Aerrow, please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can never make this up to you, never. I know that I hurt you-"

"Piper, stop."

Aerrow gained attention of the copper eyes staring sorrowfully back at him. He offered his hand once more, hoping that Piper would take it. "Please…"

She didn't hesitate this time, then grabbed onto the hand as if it were a lifeline. She refused to let go of it, even as Aerrow sat himself back down on the ground, finding a seat for herself next to him. Aerrow couldn't help but notice how upset Piper was. He hadn't reassured her of anything yet and the tension hadn't left her stiff form.

"This whole thing isn't your fault," started Aerrow, mind traveling over the faces of Cyclonis, the Dark Ace, the guardians in their feathered robes, the oracle…. "Whatever happened, this was because of Terra Cyclonia's war. We can't fall apart just yet. I saw Murk Raiders where Finn and Stork were handed off to today."

That seemed to put some light behind Piper's eyes. It only persuaded Aerrow to continue. "I know that Junko is out there free somewhere. His uncle had pulled him from the prisons because of him being from Terra Wallop... You and I, we've always been through a lot together. I can't do this without you."

Piper grabbed the hand with her other one as well, sandwiching Aerrow's between hers. "I'm not letting you do this without me."

A smile was shared between the two of them. A smile that held a little more than the friends that they called themselves, but for now, it went unsaid. Piper eventually picked up the hand over top of Aerrow's, allowing the other to stay in his grip as she glanced away. Aerrow watched her, trying to follow as she was doing. He was trying not make any indications of actraction too obvious between them. It didn't seem appropriate to bring up such trying topics when Piper was still dressed in her partial gown. In fact, anything to lighten the mood was probably a good place to restart this reunion.

"So…you got married in your, uh...underwear?"

Piper peeked down and then folded her knees up, face reddening in embarrassment. The darkened flush told Aerrow that he had been spot on in his assumptions.

"They were the ones that wanted this wedding to be the talk of all Atmos," reasoned Piper, staring off. That old spunk popping out, the one that Aerrow had grown to love about his specialist.

She smiled slowly, the worry on her face dissolving one step at a time. Aerrow couldn't help but feel proud of Piper's act of rebellion. It was refreshing to know that his best friend wasn't too grown up not to pull a last minute, childish stunt after all.

Then the smile faded all too quickly. "Aerrow, what are we going to do?"

They were in the same situation together. Aerrow couldn't ignore that, his hatred for the Dark Ace doubling instantly. There was no telling what could be done. Arygyn had already shown up and left them high and dry. The oracle was a bad predictor of the future, spewing out lies of how things would turn out for Atmos in the end, that the Storm Hawks would have a different future than chains. Aerrow didn't have the strength in him to say that though. He didn't want to give Piper the same bleak outlook that had been slammed into him since Mr. Moss' cell.

So instead he opted for the safest thing that he could possibly say.

"I don't know, Piper. But, at least, we're together."

Aerrow squeezed the hand in his own. He smiled over at the girl, who appeared a bit more choked up at the moment. "Still best friends?"

Piper smirked, her bangs falling in her face as she tipped her head forward. Her empty hand quickly found it's way through the locks of dark blue, brushing at one spot repeatedly, all the while trying not to be noticed. Aerrow said nothing, making himself stare elsewhere, as if he hadn't seen his best friend's tears. It was better that Piper have her private moment, even if it was in front of him. After all, his instincts to immediately solve Piper's every dilemma because of tears were absolutely useless. He had nothing else to go on for this scenario than let things take care of themselves.

"Best friends forever," whispered Piper back, hand returning the squeeze.

Aerrow couldn't help but smile, heart racing a little faster than before. He could always trust Piper, always. She had never once strayed from his side. He couldn't imagine she ever would.


	4. Junko's Travels

A/N: Welcome to a chapter chalk full of familiar faces! Yes, and we have a bit more background, Cyclonian background! That means that you should all be starting to get prepared for when the truth slips. Either way, Junko's travels prove to be quite fruitful!.

And thank you again reviewers, favorites, and followers. I'm seriously so happy to see people are liking this! And so this has become my white flag chapter for scaring anyone on the last one. :)

Have fun reading and let me know what you guys think!

**Restoration Cyclonia**

**Chapter 4**

**"Junko's Travels"**

The air was thinner and thinner. The land arid the further down the terra he went. The wind, which whipped around Terra Wallop found itself calming in a still, blazing array of heat. It wasn't the sun that fueled the scorching atmosphere, but the lava below the terras that singed the edges of the rock. It's strong, molten river flowed across Atmos, slowly building up new rock on the surface, yet, never was it buried by the precious water supplies up above.

It made Junko's escape from his home terra less bearable. He knew the consequences though, understood the pain and devastation of his journey. His great uncle, Dilly, didn't understand, couldn't even begin to fathom Junko's importance in the war with the Cyclonians. The older wallop had made peace with the Chief, begging on behalf of Junko to be removed from the dreadful Cyclonian prison.

At first, Junko had been hesitant to move, not wanting to leave Aerrow to fend for himself. Being alone in such a dark place for who knows how long was already starting to bring a sense of hopelessness in the wallop. He came back to his home completely defeated and only after a few months of residence with Mr. Moss. Aerrow had survived much longer, a feat that Junko didn't know if he could ever perform. He didn't want to even think about the consequences that came with being locked away for a greater extent of time than he had.

Though, the act did seem to quench his need for a second rebellion after the one in Mr. Moss' prison, for the time being; especially with the Cyclonian treaty protecting him on Terra Wallop.

For the most part, however, the Cyclonians had remained true to the wallops, leaving their terra unharmed and untouched. It was a refreshing sensation when Junko had returned, to see that things were lined up as they had always been. That all the forewarning the Storm Hawks had sent them didn't come to pass. The talons had even pulled out their troops, an odd spectacle for sure. And left only a single building standing in the center of the town. The talon symbol decorated the front of the mismatched structure and the wallop inside donned Cyclonian government attire.

That particular wallop, a gargantuan man with muscles adorning ever square inch of his body, had glared in Junko's direction whenever they passed. It was known all throughout town, that Junko had not only betrayed his family, bringing dishonor to their name, but also had encouraged others to do the same. He was considered more Storm Hawk than wallop since that had occurred. He was apart of a new breed, an outsider to his own people. Remembering Aerrow sitting up with him at night while they talked through the bars of their dirty cells, how they would joke, trying to keep conversation light and happy after all they had been put through, Junko found that he didn't feel as ashamed as he should have been. In fact, he felt irritated that the talons hadn't sought out a little more destruction on his homeland. He didn't want anyone hurt in the slightest, but an upset terra filled with strong, powerful wallops could have lent aid to the Sky Knight cause in the war. It might have been the tipping point, had the chief been thoroughly convinced that Master Cyclonis was evil. Unfortunately, she had chosen wisely in her quest to attack particular terras. Atmosia was her ultimate target, not Terra Wallop.

Everything had changed for Junko when he heard that Master Cyclonis was back in Atmosia stirring up commotion again. The news was sparse for the so called "wallop betrayer", but Junko's imagination was large. He just knew trouble was brewing what with this unknown famous wedding and talons landing on the terra in large numbers, heading back home.

Jumping further into the furnace that lied below, Junko felt his lungs starting to shrivel inside his chest as he pushed forwards. The Waste Lands were visible now past the cloud covering. It's dense black volcanic rumble hadn't been touched in years with the rivers of lava off in the distances. Junko could only stare in awe at it all, letting a shiver run up his spine as he thought of how brave the mining wallops were for voyaging into this forbidden zone to further their crystal supply load. He didn't have that kind of strength, could not really work up that kind of courage to attempt remaining in this explosive, death valley. But if this was for the Storm Hawks…for Aerrow still back in that underground cell, Junko would find the bravery.

One of his hands began to slip off the rock.

Junko immediately swung out and fell back against the harsh, solidified, magmatic sculptures.

"Whoa," he cried out as his eyes drifted downwards once more. That would have been too far a fall for even a wallop to walk away from, especially one that was as weak as he was. If only he could have grabbed a skimmer from above, but that would have caused unwanted attention from his already watchful and suspicious onlookers. The last thing he needed was to be locked away for a second time by his people.

Aerrow wouldn't be helping him feel better this go around if that happened. They would all be prisoners once more, even more dispersed from their dismantled state.

It was better that Junko was free. They must be depending on him and Junko would never, if he could help it, disappoint his teammates. They were his only true family, the ones that had never abandoned him or told him that he wasn't strong enough for them. They accepted Junko fully, believed in him fully. They were more than he deserved.

Sliding down a few more rocks, Junko felt the heat blowing upwards, slamming into his backside. A skimmer _really_ would have been nice at this point.

His mind flew towards a solution and fast.

Gathering up his wits about his home terra, Junko knew that he might not be out of luck completely. Down in the wastelands, where his people mined for crystals, skimmers were the only rides that could travel without completely overheating. It was the fastest route down and most definitely apart of the strict guidelines for workers to hold at least one per wallop. The policy might have been upped after the miners had once been stranded, though rules and regulations tended to remain as traditional here as they might have on Terra Rex.

Junko let himself slip down faster than before, ready to dodge across the expanse and make it into the tunnels. He could barely make out the tunnel entrance from the ledge he was on.

He'd be there in no time.

* * *

The winding tunnels weren't something that Junko was use to. When a Wallop was selected for a career, it was usually a family one that he or she had been specifically assigned to. As such, Junko was a business Wallop, suitable for a life of trade and trade alone.

The scorching heat followed Junko through the first series of tunnels, but began to dissipate minutely the further in he traveled inward. Unfortunately, the oxygen content was also constricted down here in the scalding, dark maze Junko happened to find first. His eyes were trying to become accustomed to the minimal light as they squinted, catching only shadows in the darkness. At least, the shadows were a good sign. It meant that there was a light source ahead and where there was a light, there was someone waiting. The who didn't matter. It was more about attempting to find the skimmers that did.

Junko felt himself grow excited over the first lit crystal, burning it's energy on the cavernous shelf. Plucking the crystal up, Junko pressed forward, finding more and more lights that had been laid out in this general direction. As he journeyed further, the rumble of synchronized pattering could be made out, from somewhere off in the distance.

Both of Junko's ears lifted, twitching at the sound as he slowed his pace around corners. He hadn't much thought up an excuse for being down here. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he needed one. Wallops weren't territorial about their actual vicinity from one another, though strangers were unwelcome for the most part. They were territorial about their positions from one another. As long as Junko was not alluding to threatening their placement, or engaging in combat in some sense, then he didn't much have to worry about concerning any questioning from them.

"You," called a tentative voice down the hallway. Junko was shaken out of his thoughts. His muscles snapped him into place, forcing his attention. "We've already warned everyone about these tunnels. They're old, no one works in them anymore."

Junko glanced back down the way he came. It did explain why he was coping in the darkness for as long as he had. Apparently, the system down here was expanding leaps and bounds. Junko wasn't all that surprised though. He sort of expected that much after the Cyclonians sent the other Sky Knights down here to work. A knot formed in Junko's stomach at the thought. He didn't know how the other Sky Knights might react to him, being that he was a wallop.

Internally, Junko muttered a "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Thankfully, this larger wallop was inept at reading inner dialogue and ordered Junko along the tunnels. The miner's voice boomed, filling with questions as they walked on. "You should have been briefed before coming down here. You can't just wander the tunnels and get out of watching the prisoners. And where is your uniform? We work under strict codes and schedules-"

"Oh right, I...uh...I'm new," stuttered Junko trying to own the miner's title he'd given himself.

The other peered back at him. "I figured that. Now hurry up and watch these prisoners. No running off or there will be consequences. Reduction of pay, right of passage privallege, no promotion... I hope that I'm painting you a clear picture."

Junko was ushered towards a series of working prisoners that could only cast a scathing looks in Junko's direction. Those looks were as boiling as the temperature of this place. Their glares last only three or so seconds, long enough to get the point across, but not enough to draw attention to themselves. Junko recognized all of them, some more readily than others. His eyes snapped towards Harrier, the only one that hadn't turned away.

"Keep your eyes on them. If any one of them escape, you'll be the one explaining this to Master Cyclonis personally."

Junko smiled guiltily before a helmet was slammed over his head. The other Wallop's face came into view once more, his helmet now Junko's. "At least look like you belong here. Or the prisoners won't take you seriously."

With a nervous tick to Junko's chuckle, he spun around and attempted not to look anyone in the eye. He was already starting to regret his decision being down here to begin with. All he wanted was a ride to get where he needed faster. He didn't mean to be roped into watching the defeated Sky Knights as they went about tunneling, digging for the crystals alongside the other miners.

"Excuse me," huffed a filth covered Harrier walking briskly past Junko in the same old haughty nature that surrounded the man. He tended to be more overbearing when he considered things inappropriate to his tastes or against his life style. No doubt this situation wasn't helping his mood lessen.

Then as Harrier passed, he muttered something about wallops and cruelty. Junko might have openly agreed, but he could see two guards down at the far side of the tunnels and resisted the urge. In a way, he was sort of disappointed that Harrier hadn't recognized him, though he didn't much expect the other to. The Rex Guardians were more pomp than they were about being real Sky Knights. They were rude to Junko's team when they appeared on Terra Rex, it wasn't that much of a surprise that Harrier forgot members of the Storm Hawks.

Just as soon as Junko was feeling completely jittery about the predicament, someone came up from behind, a miner's hat planted firmly on her head. "Well, if it isn't a Storm Hawk in our presence."

Junko knew that voice and was abundantly glad to hear it.

"Starling!" he shouted, only to be shushed by the once Sky Knight. Starling peered over her shoulder, Junko following her eyes to the guards. They didn't seem to pay any attention to Junko's outburst.

"It's good to see you, Junko," Starling greeted warmly. Her voice softer than Junko remembered. She sounded exhausted.

Her pick slammed back down into the mass of cooled rock once more. "I've been waiting to see a Storm Hawk in here for a long time. I'm glad that one showed up, not as a prisoner either."

"Well, it's sort of just me."

Starling's smile faltered slightly, the glassy, hopeful gleam in her eyes dulled momentarily. Then it renewed as Junko unconsciously began to express his inner thoughts of guilt. He hadn't meant to venture in all alone, hauling in a false sense of hope for everyone.

"Still another one of us on the outside world," Starling started again, this time a bit more forced than before. The warmness of her greeting hadn't departed. She had honestly been glad to see a sign of the Storm Hawks once more. "It's been a while since one of us has actually escaped. The last time had been too close for comfort, but as far as I hear it, Suzy-Lu is no longer underground. Have you seen her yet?"

Giving his best apologetic look, Junko tried to explain himself. "Actually, I've been back on Terra Wallop. I heard that Master Cyclonis was planning something on Atmosia. That's why I'm looking for a way to get there and stop her."

Starling stopped for a second, her eyes flashing in all directions before she stared directly at Junko. "There's an underground tunnel not far from here. Some of us have made it out, others, such as myself are waiting to clear everyone else out first. We can't have a mass exodus and alert everyone or we would have done so already. No first we need the man power. We must rescue the squadrons for the extra help."

Junko smiled broadly. "That'll be easy. I happen to know where they all are!"

That set a grin on Starling's face. "That's perfect. We need their fire power if we are going to reinstate the Sky Knight council. Cyclonia won't stand a chance against us if we're united…the if being, whether we Sky Knights can get along on more than a hair."

Starling gave a quick glance over her shoulder, eyes drifting over Harrier, who seemed oblivious to their conversation. Judging by the frown on her face, Starling wasn't taking too kindly to the man working so close to her.

The two were opposites in many ways, Starling held a restless, wandering spirit that drifted her without ties from region to region. Harrier on the other hand was a firm, rule-abiding man that left no corner un-tucked or hair out of place. However, Junko didn't just see the differences. After all, he spent much of his life making comparisons between himself, his friends and his foes in order to determine how worthy he was. He always wanted acceptance, but more so to be a part of the good guys.

"Once we find Aerrow, I'm sure that he can organize everyone," Junko stated with a lack of doubt. If anyone could reunite the teams, it would be under the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks.

Starling smirked at that, pulling her pick back and slamming it into the rough rock below. "That's another if. We need to find Aerrow first."

"Easy," retorted Junko. His own face beaming in the knowledge of where Aerrow's location might be. "He's in Mr. Moss' prison with the other squadrons."

Starling spun around eyes wide. She just stared for a moment, mouth trying to work it's way out of it's slack jaw state. Testing her vocals once more, Starling sputtered out, "You know where Aerrow is? And Piper? Stork? Finn-"

Quickly, Junko rose his hands upwards. "I only really know where Aerrow is…But I'm sure that we can find Finn and Stork. They were with the Murk Raiders the last time I checked."

Starling remained in awe, enough so that Junko thought he might have said something wrong. Hating to be the one to bring bad news, Junko attempted to soothe the other the best he knew how. He placed a hand on Starling's shoulder and stated slowly, "It's alright though. I'm sure that we'll find them."

That seemed to snap Starling out of her shock. "No, no…It's…," Starling trailed off as her eyes sharpened. Her entire face filled with the same, old determination that Junko always associated with the violet haired teen. "Junko, do you think you might be able to reach the Murk Raiders?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really have a skimmer though…"

"Not a problem," Starling rushed hurriedly. She threw another glance over her shoulder before pointedly looking down at Junko's hand. Junko removed it from her shoulder immediately, knowing that he wasn't suppose to be fraternizing with the war prisoners. He felt his face warming at the thought that he had slipped up in front of someone as experienced as Starling. He didn't want her to think he couldn't handle his new mission.

"Sorry..." he tapered off, only to have a hand wave in a 'never-mind that' fashion.

"Take the underground tunnel. It's off in the tunnel past the guards. It's dangerous because it's riddled with hot spots, but there is a guide that helps everyone through. He'll be hard to miss."

Junko nodded quickly, glad that his mishap hadn't deterred Starling's faith in him.

"We'll have to come up with a plan. You don't want the other Wallops seeing you or otherwise you'll be as unlucky as Blister was. He has been on lock down ever since trying return for Suzy-Lu. We don't have any real way of getting in touch with him and if Harrier had his way, his little rumor about throwing Sky Knights into the abyss would spread panic all over the camp."

"The abyss?"

"Childish rumors, I assure you. The worst any punishment has ever gotten was being chained back up to work and separated. I would know that. But Harrier just likes to scare everyone." She sent another distasteful glance in Harrier's direction. Junko was beginning to get the picture that there was more on-goings happening between the Sky Knights below that were tearing them apart. Already Starling was showing signs of impatience with a member that was suppose to be on her side. Aerrow was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to reunite all of Atmos against Master Cyclonis and her rule. As Aerrow once reported to his crew after spending an evening with the guardians, it was his destiny to bring peace to all Atmos.

Junko glanced over at the two guards conversing with one another and began to feel a flutter in his stomach. Doubt in himself began to work it's way into his mind as he thought of the task ahead of him. He calmed himself to keep the jitters from showing, telling himself that he was needed and that was that. There was no other options for them.

"Ok," he replied, forcing the bravery back in his voice. Voice steadied and assured; it was what Starling wanted to hear at the moment. She had always been that way, enough so that even someone as smart as Piper had complete admiration for her lack of nonsense in a mission.

Starling seemed to buy it, her eyes literally sparkling as a plan started to take formation. Perhaps she was too consumed to read Junko's doubt or maybe she was ignoring it. Either way, Junko was grateful. Though he couldn't quite help the bubbling of one last question making it's way out, "...but what about the rest of you?"

That had Starling grinning, though not as widely as before. She glanced around, eying each and every one of the sky knights in earnest. It was obvious that she cared deeply for them, even things were not as rosy between the different leaders. "We'll be fine. It'll take more than a few rocks to stop the mighty Sky Knights of the true and free Atmos. We are tough as nails."

Then in a hushed voice, Starling continued on. "Besides, we don't want too much a distraction for when we slip out another one of us. That would be far too much for our overseers to not report to Master Cyclonis and we don't have the foundation to stand on our own quite yet...which is why we'll need Aerrow like you said. The Storm Hawks, all of you, are key to uniting us. If Aerrow can do it once, then he can do it again."

The width of her smirk broadened with the last sentence. Her eyes shone brightly with a sort of inner courage and strength that Junko hoped he could reflect one day.

Nodding slowly, Junko hesitated to say more. He didn't want to seem cowardly by arguing that he would prefer that Starling come with him. However, Starling's answer had been a 'no,' in so many words. That meant that it was all up to him to figure things out. But he had promised, had spoken with Aerrow of a better future when they were back in the cells. He owed his teammates, the Sky Knight Council, and all the good people of Atmos a chance to once again be free.

Starling's eyes danced past him in any case, once more disregarding any nervousness that Junko was extruding. There was a sharpness, a certain focus in her eyes as she peered over at the two wallop guards.

"Junko, start walking towards the guards. I'll create a diversion for you to slip off down that tunnel in. When you get out of sight run as fast as you can towards the left, and do not stop until you come to a clearing. A guide will met you there."

At this point, Starling paused, placing down her pick and combing her hands through her hair. The ribbon holding the locks in a loose ponytail was pulled, releasing a cascade of soft violet waves. She took the ribbon and handed it to Junko. "Our guide is said not to be the smartest. He might not know the difference between you and the other wallops so it's best that you have something to present to him, just in case."

Nodding once more in compliance, Junko waited for further instruction, but got nothing more as Starling grabbed hold of the pick and started up once more. The plan was a simple one. As soon as he met the guide and was led out of the caverns, he would be able to find all the help he needed.

He swung around and sluggishly began to take a few steps forwards, towards the guards now conversing with each other, eyes completely off the prisoners. The fluttering in his stomach felt worse and worse with each movement, wondering if he was the one suitable enough for the job. There had rarely been a time that he had felt this way in the company of his friends turned family. But when he was alone, so very alone, Junko had to mentally propel himself forward on a continual basis. Junko knew that he was being called to step up to the plate and be twice as brave as ever before. This wasn't just his family on the line, it was Starling and Harrier, Aerrow, and Blister... All of Atmos was depending on what he could accomplish by bringing the Storm Hawks together once more. He just needed to have the faith in himself to carry on through it all.

Suddenly, a hand latched itself onto Junko's arm. His heart was in his throat.

He swung around to greet whatever sight awaited him. He could barely focus, with the nervousness rumbling around in his stomach, but the fluster was swept from his eyes once he saw Starling standing there. Her hand retracted from near his elbow when she stood up on her tiptoes, pecking the side of Junko's cheek lightly. Then she pulled away, balling her hand in a fist and lightly, in a very playfully manner wrapped the wallop's arm gently. Her face was brimming with hope, a hope that Junko earnestly prayed was not displaced.

"One for good luck," she muttered, low enough that no one but them could hear it. Starling wasn't the affectionate sort, but Junko was invigorated by a friendly gesture after months of none. It sent him back into yesteryear when life was simple and things came easier.

It reminded Junko of all the secret handshakes he had with Finn or the playful hugs he had gotten from Piper or Raadar. It reminded him of sitting up at night and searching for Stork and his horrifying tales to help chase away nightmares; replacing them with new ones. It reminded him of how he and Aerrow would talk on and on in a hushed voice about what they were going to do about an upcoming mission and what sort of machinery would be require. It reminded him of spending the first so many months in prison next to Aerrow speaking only of the old days, keeping conversation simple and light when the circumstances had been complicated and heavy.

With that sort of motivation, Junko could definitely complete his mission, no matter who may try to stop him.

Starling skipped out of sight once again, leaving Junko to finish his task. He just couldn't let them down.

From somewhere behind him, Starling cried out in surprise as the pick cluttered down on the rocks. Junko forgot himself for a minute and spun around to help her, only to find the two guards rushing past him. The larger of the two shouting at the top of his lungs, "What's going on?"

Starling grabbed her shoulder, falling to the ground. Junko wanted to run back. However, when he noticed that Starling was making a suspicious move towards the tunnels, he realized this was the diversion. It was Junko's queue to leave.

Slipping along the tunnels, Junko watched for as long as he could while the wallops tried to understand what was happening to one of the prisoners. Sure enough, more guards came rushing around the corner, eager to figure out what was happening.

Junko disappeared.

His feet flew on the harsh rubble, pounding heavily on the surface. The atmosphere was beginning to lessen in oxygen the further he went. Vaguely, he recalled Starling's warnings about the lava lakes and the harsh, riddled landscape baking in this direction.

The smell grew more foul as he went, his lungs inhaling what they could. But sure enough, he eventually made it out to the clearing, his eyes scanning the region with the numerable amount of tunnels popped up.

This is where Starling told him to wait.

* * *

The lack of oxygen had depleted Junko of energy rapidly. His body had stiffened internally from the lack of movement. He didn't know where to go and neither was he too keen to start darting off into one of the tunnels. He didn't want to be reckless on his mission and mess things up when Starling had sacrificed herself for his cause. But patience was wearing away the more he waited.

Luckily, spending nearly half the day there, Junko finally heard the first signs of life. A lonely set of footsteps echoed down one of the tunnels, causing Junko to wince. Whoever this guide was, certainly didn't understand the necessity of quiet. Then again, perhaps his knowledge of the tunnels covered up for the fact that he had two lead feet.

Spinning around from his resting place, Junko got a close look at a tall and quite bulky silhouette. The beginnings of a smile formed ever so slightly.

"Hey, there," called Junko, waving his hands. "Starling told me that you were going to be stopping by..."

Junko trailed off as a thought occurred to him. He pulled out the ribbon that she had given him and lifted it up. The preoccupation with his "white flag", so to speak, was just enough time that when Junko peered back upwards the figure was suddenly charging at him. A loud battle cry formed in the distance as a man emerged from the fog.

Normally, Junko would have jumped away from the raging man. However, normality didn't fit the situation the wallop found himself in. Normal was, in fact, the least thing from what was happening, especially with the figure being someone Junko knew all too well. There were far too many battle-hungry encounters for Junko to not know who was heading his direction.

Junko froze up, completely shocked as none other than Snipe waved his mace gawkily through the air.

At the last second, Junko managed to snap himself out of his daze enough to catch the strike aimed at him.

"You'll never catch us!" Snipe shouted loudly, tugging on his mace without much success of it budging. Being that Junko and Snipe were equals in strength, the weapon wasn't about to go anywhere. Junko gripped the grooves around the tiny crystals all that much more tightly in order to ensure that was the case.

Snipe laughed manically, before exerting all of his strength forwards and then relinquished his grip on the weapon completely.

Without an opposite force to counteract Junko's own, there was no holding the wallop in place any longer. Junko went tumbling, feet unable to find stability with his upper body weight.

Heavy footfalls slammed against the ground as Snipe reached over, snagged his useless weapon and doubled back the way he came. Junko only watched, moaning a bit from the headache he'd gained, still shocked that a Talon had ventured down here. Then, his mind was working overtime, reminding him that the guide was nowhere in sight. Snipe had come in his place, mace swinging madly. Something was definitely wrong.

Perhaps Starling had been incorrect all along. The look in her eyes, the flashes of genuine trust and faith, all for this supposed guide. If she knew that Snipe had been here; If Snipe was acting as the guide...

Junko allowed the cross-thought to linger.

If Snipe was acting as the guide...If he _was_ the guide...

The Sky Knights weren't going to freedom. Snipe would not allow them the opportunity to be free. They were going above ground and being plucked one by one by the talon leaders.

A bloom of anger filled Junko's gut as he stood there, watching the nothingness that had become of his enemy running tail. A dangerous frown, so very unusual to Junko's calm, sweet nature, settled on his face. He wasn't about to see anything happen to the other Sky Knights the way he watched Aerrow and the teams deteriorate in those cells. He would do what he could to keep more Sky Knights from falling into the hands of the evil that was Cyclonia.

Balling up his fists and slamming them together as if he had his Knuckle Busters on, Junko picked himself up and charged forwards. He knew exactly the direction Snipe had come from and he could still hear the thuds that resounded off the bridges and arches of cooled lava. He just needed to follow Snipe and stop him before more damage could be done.

He could picture the way the Dark Ace had lead the Sky Knights to their prisons, eager to stare down every last one of them. His intimidation might have worked on a few, but his attention had turned, flipped to Aerrow, and disgust had filled his face. Junko could remember the pleads of the squadrons, caged, watching as their leaders were handed off. Aerrow was spared for another sort of underground life, one without hope, the same as Junko.

One that Snipe was probably leading the others to. Mr. Moss would welcome them with open arms.

Snipe was still too far ahead to see clearly, but Junko remained on the heels of his feet, scraping around corners, skidding over thin barriers of cracked rock. Steam boiled out, all around, the further Junko went, filling his lungs with noxious gases and causing him to wheeze a bit as he went. That wasn't going to deter him in the least.

Then, like magic, they were outside in a steam filled region, where every step became crucial to their survival.

Through the fog, Junko managed to catch a shadow moving to his left and wasted no time in hunting it. His face filled with determination as he coughed through the sulfuric and carbonic fumes leaking into his lungs. He couldn't afford hesitation or second guessing himself. It would be disastrous if he did. Snipe would only get away with what he had been doing and the Sky Knights would forever face their doomed fates.

Foot steps matching, doubling, tripling in speed, Junko disregarded his own need for oxygen and focused on this one goal, for his friends and for his new found family. He wouldn't back down. Thankfully, the oxygen in the air was thickening once again, and the fog was dissipating. Then everything cleared as the rivers of lava wove out of sight. Though, it did not clear what Junko was about to stumble upon.

Junko's eyes drifted towards the safe haven that Snipe had just entered.

Halting with a mighty screech, Junko stopped short of a sight he imagined he would never see again in his life time. His mouth fell open, completely agape. There was almost a grin that reached his face as he stood in awe. "It...can't...be..."

But his sentence was cut off at the sight of Ravess briskly stepping outside of the small airship that should not have existed, the ship that Master Cyclonis surely must have rid herself of along with the Storm Hawks. Though, sure enough, Ravess was standing between the metallic arches of the doorway leading to the interior of the Condor.

She didn't look impressed or surprised to see Junko present.

Junko flew backwards, his fist already up as he stared at the two intruders on the Condor. Ravess' eyes narrowed, following Junko's every move, but dared not chase after him herself. Her lips were drawn in a straight line and eyelids drooped slightly as if in irritation more than narrowing in anger.

It made the wallop feel a little less aggressive, seeing as how there wasn't going to be a battle. Unfortunately, it confused Junko more than the existence of the Condor did.

"Well, well, well. We've got ourselves another visitor!" Ravess replied, there was a bit of a smirk on her face as she said this. It caused the someone in the background, presumably Snipe, to shout something Junko couldn't quite make out. Ravess glanced back inside, her jaw reworking itself as if she were ready to yell.

Nothing left her mouth though. Instead she merely groaned and shook her head as if exasperated, then she spun in Junko's direction. Frustration built back upon her face. "Are you coming in or staying out? We don't usually like wallops, but we'll make an exception for a Storm Hawk.

Then with a grin that couldn't really be read as malicious, she stated, "This is your ship after all."

Her welcoming was the last thing that Junko expected. His eyes turned towards the Condor and then back at her figure in the entrance.

"Uh…I don't think that I should be letting you guys stay here."

There was almost an apologetic note laced with determination in Junko's tone. Uncertainty took over where he probably should be upset. However, Ravess did help the Storm Hawks after her banishment. In a way, Junko, Ravess and her brother, Snipe, were very much alike. None of them had a home and whatever little honor they had obtained in their life had been stripped from them.

Ravess waved a hand in his direction, as if his comment wasn't worth her time. Then she disappeared from her spot at the door, strolling back inside the Condor without a care.

Junko stood awkwardly on the dark, molten desert known as the Waste Lands. He gave a last incredulous glance at the entirety of the ship before taking the few necessary steps to propel him forward and give him momentum. He didn't know what to expect after running into Snipe in the caverns, almost having to wrestle the other to the ground before he escaped. He certainly didn't expect to be welcomed inside the Condor so openly.

As gullible as Junko was, he had a hard time grasping the fact that Ravess wasn't shooting energy arrows at him intermitted with playing the strings of her violin. Even Snipe had taken a few shots his direction before turning tail and darting off through the tunnels.

Junko took a few hesitant steps, approaching the Condor with as much suspicion as possible. He didn't want to be caught off guard if Ravess changed her mind or Snipe came stampeding out. He didn't have anything to aid him if they decided to attempt capture.

But inside, they had skimmers and if Junko needed, he would be able to match Snipe's brawn and to some degree, Ravess' brains...

Junko finally pulled himself from the spot, creeping slowly around the Condor, not willing to walk in quite yet.

His mind kept going over what Piper or Aerrow might do in a situation like this. They always seemed to make the right choices.

"Where are the other Sky Knights?" Junko questioned. His voice carried, but no one answered. Junko's ears rotated, trying to catch anything that might hint that someone heard him. But nothing changed.

After a minute of waiting, Junko tried a second time. "What happens to everyone who comes out here?"

Nothing.

Silence.

Junko grew nervous by the second. He wished that he did have his knuckle busters on. They would most definitely protect him and make him stronger. Yet, there were no arrows being shot his direction under the war symphony of Ravess' bow or thundering foot falls with a booming battle cry from Snipe in attack-mode. The Condor laid motionless, undisturbed for seconds longer before the engine shifted on. Any caution that Junko had been trying to take, flew right out the window as he dashed on board in a frenzy.

"Hey, wait!"

He was unwilling to be left behind when the Condor took off. This was once his home and he wouldn't depart from it again if he could.

Sliding down the familiar halls, Junko tiptoed along, not knowing who might pop out at any second. Ravess and Snipe were operating the Condor without permission. There could be raptors or even the Dark Ace lingering in the shadows, awaiting to pop out any second and throw the rest of Junko's psyche out of commission.

There was a crash from somewhere off on the far side of the ship, somewhere where Junko could not be easily reached. He felt gravity pull him down, stomach sinking a bit as the Condor was swept into the air, slowly rising towards the cloud covering. He glanced behind him once more, unsure of following the noise or heading up to the helm.

The helm won out in the end.

It was better to come face to face with whoever was operating the ship if he ever was going to find out what was going on.

Junko drifted into the helm, where Ravess stood at the wheel. The scenery surrounding the ex-talon was so familiar that Junko had to marvel at the lack of change the two siblings had made. He expected the worst, being that this was Ravess and Snipe he was speaking of in the Condor. However, through the marvel, Junko could not find one thing that seemed out of place. It was picturesque to all the times he had wandered to the helm and watched a certain Merb carry on about how horrible his one true love, the Condor, was.

Unfortunately, Ravess didn't exactly make a very convincing Stork to complete the image.

The once and only female talon leader didn't seem the least bit disturbed with Junko's presence. She wasn't attempting anything lethal, nor did she completely ignore him. The master violinist kept herself presentable and even carefully nonchalant as Junko took a few steps nearer.

Finally, when Junko was an arm distance away, he rose his arm up, debating if he should tap Ravess on the shoulder and gain her attention. The internal debate raged on for nearly a minute when Ravess started to speak, explaining the situation without too much prompting. But her story didn't start out where Junko had expected it to.

"I belonged to a terra that surrounded Cyclonia, Terra Bluster. It wasn't as stormy as Terra Cyclonia but it wasn't exactly a vacation spot on everyone's charts. If it wasn't for the Sky Knight council, my mother wouldn't have joined the war. I would have remained a prodigy violinist in the courts…" Ravess dropped off, her eyes searching for something far away. Nothing seemed to get any closer, her fuchsia rises dilating with her disconnection to reality.

Junko remained quiet studying his once opponent openly. He made himself cozy, sitting on a crate off to the side in a manner similar to a child listening to a bedtime story. She had definitely caught his attention and overrode the thoughts of whether or not she and Snipe should remain on the ship. At least, for the moment.

Sure enough, Ravess continued on, the Condor weaving in one cloud and on to the next, high above the Waste Lands now. For that, Junko could at least be thankful for.

"When I was only fifteen, I would play throughout the kingdom, for the finest of Cyclonia, Bluster and any other local terra. My mother was brilliantly gifted such as myself. And I was expected to take her place."

Ravess stopped, regarding Junko with a silent, mysterious stare.

Ravess spun back towards the glass window, tilting her head in thought. "My little brother was always the brutish type, picking on kids that were too weak, throwing his weight around where it didn't belong. He had no refinery for the skills my mother installed in me. Yet, he still rose in ranks after that little brat had taken over Terra Cyclonia. She was nothing like her grandmother. She doesn't understand the pain her grandmother suffered. I wouldn't expect someone that spoiled to fully grasp the situation.

"My mother left us, both of us when Terra Bluster was threatened. She never came back. It was a year before the Dark Ace joined the Talons. It was a year before I took my mother's mantle."

Junko waited patiently, watching as Ravess' hands tightened and then loosened repeatedly on the wheel as if she was reliving everything all over again.

Finally, she broke the silence for the umpteenth time, continuing on, " I've been waiting for one of you to approach me. I didn't know which one of you had the most ambition to free the old Sky Knights, but I certainly knew that I would stumble onto your squadron again. So, tell me Storm Hawk, now that you know a little more about myself and my brother and our lost mother, what do you think now?"

Rolling the answer around, Junko finally decided to just let his thoughts fall wherever they landed. The truth came flooding out of his mouth. "I guess I'm confused."

It seemed to pull Ravess' attention from where she stood. A smirk lit her face. "Oh, good. Then I'm not the only one that has no clue what to make of the turn of events."

Junko nodded absently, unsure of how much he wanted to say now that Ravess had filled in the gaps of her background. He didn't want to discredit a tough childhood with high expectations from one's parents and community. If anyone knew about that, it was Junko. Though he didn't want to console the idea that Ravess was being completely genuine with him either. He knew that Ravess had been at odds with Master Cyclonis even before the war, but that didn't much mean anything to him now that he was trapped on board the Condor with her and her brother. Still, something needed to be said, just to clear the air a bit more. "If you don't mind me asking," began Junko, the question almost a childish curiosity to it. "...why did you side with talons if they conquered your terra?"

That had the ex-talon leader laughing. A bitter ring formed between the threads of humor. "Is that what the Sky Knight council told people? That Terra Bluster was conquered by the Talons?"

Junko's voice was filled with wonder. "It wasn't?"

"No," Ravess stated plainly. Her eyes now scanning the skies as her hand threw the lever backwards. The Condor stopped accelerating and instead began it's lazy drift in the sky, right between two clouds for covering. She leaned heavily on the wheel, her attention seemed completely undivided to the outside. "It wasn't. Not with Sky Knight invaders always around."

With that said, Junko was left in a speechless stupor once again. He didn't want to argue with what the other Storm Hawks had told him. He remembered when he had first joined Aerrow and the others. A bully was what he and the other teens had been. They claimed good guys while throwing the weaker teens off Terra Neverlandis. Certainly, Ravess wasn't claiming the band of bullies had been right all along. The Cyclonians, according to Aerrow, Starling, and everyone else that had traveled from Terra Atmosia into the known Atmos, were evil conquerors bent on the destruction of everything in their paths. Junko had seen the destruction they had created when Terra Cyclonia went spinning off into the sky, slamming into the terras surrounding it. That was pretty evil, because the Cyclonians had always been evil. It was even written in the capital building where the Sky Knight council had issued propaganda to fight against Master Cyclonis' conquest.

Then Ravess grinned wickedly catching Junko's attention. She pointed towards the group of skimmers soaring through the sky for Junko to witness. Junko followed her finger eyes instantly drawn to the lead skimmer where an emblem very near and dear to his heart was painted. He almost felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the young preteens wearing familiar navy blue shades that once matched his team's ensemble. There was a resistance forming after all those whispered rumors where spreading over Atmos like wildfire.

"I'd like to introduce to you, your back-up team, the... Storm Hawks."

Junko blinked a few times as the lilac haired girl traveled along the Condor, her eyes going from Ravess to Junko. Once they had snapped on Junko, the girl found herself beaming, yelling to someone quite fuzzy riding on the skimmer behind her.

A furry face popped up from behind the drivers seat, searching avidly along the Condor, eyes skimming over the interior rapidly.

"Raadar!" Junko cried out excitedly, noticing that Raadar had spotted him and was now hopping on the skimmer's seat in joy. The girl had to grab on to his arm at one point to keep him on board with her.

Ravess only chuckled before sending a wave out to the back-up crew. "I'm sure that the Storm Hawks could use a lift."

Junko was gone in no time, speeding down the halls as fast as he could to throw open the hanger bay door. It had been too long since he'd been back into action like this, and he missed every minute of it.


End file.
